Solo tú
by XhocoLove
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si son tus sentimientos los que te hacen recordar a alguien muy querido? "Luce.." -Natsu...acuérdate de mi..- ¿Qué pasa si no te recuerda? ¿Sabrías llegar hasta él? - Es mi primer Fic,espero que os agrade :D
1. Chapter 1

No es curioso como los sentimientos unen a las personas? C mo esos v nculos son capaces de prevalecer en lo m s hondo de alguien durante la eternidad? Y es que,aunque nuestra memoria no recuerde,esos v nculos siempre existir n;nunca podremos negar lo que alguna vez fue,tampoco recuperarlo... O tal vez si? Nunca se sabe que destino tomar n tus acciones,nunca sabr s lo que se encuentra tras tu elecci n,pero...Si no te arriesgas,no tendr s la oportunidad de perder o ganar. Y eh,ganar no lo es todo,si todo te saliera como planeas,si todo lo que hicieras fuera acertado..no habr a diversi n No crees? No te sabr a mejor conseguirlo y saber que luchaste por ello? Los humanos humanos son realmente asombrosos,siempre sintiendo con intensidad,creando salidas en lugares aislados.. Magn ficos! Qu har amos sin nuestros sentimientos? Muchos pensar n que sin ellos,la vida ser a much cil...de alg n modo se equivocan,sin tristeza,no habr a sonrisas,sin miedo,no habr a valent a;todo lo que representamos en nuestras diferentes culturas no existir a,no tendr amos motivos para expresarnos. Qu me dices del amor? Crees que puede ser un cuento de hadas? Realmente lo es,pero tras cada linda fantas a hay un cruel demonio... Te atreves a leer una historia rom ntica? Esa ser tu elecci n.

**Cap.1** - **Comienzo**

La suave luz de la fresca mañana se filtraba cual ladrón por entre las cortinas de la amplia habitación. El silencio inundaba la estancia,creando una atmósfera de paz. Una hermosa chica se encontraba dormida en su lecho;sus cabellos dorados cual el oro más puro se precipitaban por el límite del colchón. Su rostro dormido era frágil y hermoso,tenía unas facciones finas y delicadas;sus rosadas mejillas le daban un toque de inocencia,mientras que sus labios semejaban dos pétalos jóvenes de rosa clara. Sus largas pestañas se comenzaron a mover con sus débiles parpadeos;estaba despertando. - SEÑORITA! SEÑORITA!-los gritos hicieron que la rubia se sobresaltara e incorporara cual rayo sobre la cama.- SE ORITA!  
>- ¿Q-qué pasa?-preguntó un tanto asustada por la respuesta,aunque ya se suponía de que se trataba...<br>- !Su recién acojida mascota está destrozando todo!-gritó la criada,alterada.  
>-L-lo siento,Zya..y..<br>- No me venga con escusas,sabe perfectamente que su padre no..  
>- !LUCY!-una voz estridente y varonil resonó en toda la casa.<br>La muchacha tragó saliva al unísono con la mujer;Jude Heartfilia había descubierto la última adquisición de su hija. Y es que,a veces,la gran bondad de la chica era peligrosa...Hacía tan solo unos días,se había topado con un pequeño cachorro abandonado. Los ojos de aquella alma en pena se veían necesitados,la chica no podía solo verlos y pasar de largo,como si nunca se hubiera percatado de la presencia del cachorro ¿Cómo podía tan solo pensar en dejarlo ahí? Sin que nadie se diera cuenta,lo había introducido en la mansión;lo había alimentado y cuidado durante aquellos días,con la esperanza de que no la descubrieran. Sus esperanzas se habían roto. Su padre estaba furioso.  
>-Señorita,creo que sería mejor si..<br>-Lo sé,bajaré..-afirmó sin estar del todo segura de sus acciones- Me haces un favor? -sonrió cálidamente-  
>-Cla..claro,señorita.<br>-Trae a Lulu aquí . Más tarde le buscar un hogar..Mi padre no permitirá que se quede por más tiempo,sabes como es con las mascotas..-pidió con tristeza-  
>-Como desee.<br>Sin estar preparada mentalmente para la gran bronca que le esperaba por parte de su padre,fue bajando las escaleras de la casa,luciendo su pijama de verano...Le encantaban los conejos..y ¿De que era su pijama? Exacto,un lindo y dulce conejito.  
>Ahí estaba,frente a la puerta que la separaba del despacho de su padre. Tragó saliva. No quería llamar,no quería que volviera a gritarle...Se armó de valor y llamó con sus nudillos,temblando cual flan.<br>-Pasa -dijo Jude con una voz seca e imponente.  
>-Pa..padre...-este se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la rubia.-Ve..verás,solo pretendía ayudar a aquel cacho..-un bofetón cayó sus palabras,su padre acababa de pegarle.<br>-Sabes lo que opino sobre las mascotas,Lucy.-volvió a sentarse en su sillón,tras el escritorio repleto de papeles ordenados-Puedes irte,no tengo nada más que decir.  
>Lucy se llevó la mano a la zona de la mejilla,la cual se había puesto tan roja como las manzanas ¿Por qué su padre siempre optaba por pegarle para aclarar las cosas? Realmente odiaba eso de él,pero era su padre,y lo quería. Se quedó un rato tras la puerta,procurando no llorar;se había jurado no volver a llorar,no desde la muerte de Layla.<p>

La tarde llegó al reino de Fiore. Las luces del crepúsculo bañaban en cálidos colores los diferentes lugares de la mansión,haciendo de el lugar algo bello y acogedor. Aquel momento del día era el único en el que Lucy se sentía como si nada hubiera cambiado desde la muerte de su madre...como si todo siguiera exactamente igual que cuando era pequeña... Un vago recuerdo acudió a su mente.  
>-Luce..-escuchó en su cabeza,era una voz infantil. ¿De quién se trataba?-Luce,vamos..-sus recuerdos eran borrosos,solo llegó a distinguir la escena en la que estaba sentada con alguien viendo la puesta de sol.<br>- Un niño?-murmuró la chica.  
>-Señorita,el baño está listo.-entró una doncella a la habitación.<br>-Está bien.  
>Tras asearse,decidió acostarse;los días se hacían largos sin Lulu,le había cogido cariño al cachorro.<p>

***Mientras tanto en Fairy Tail***

El bullicio reinaba sobre el gremio. Mesas volando,magia por do quier.  
>- ¿!Qué has dicho,cabeza-cerilla!?-decía un enfadado Gray,mientras sujetaba la camisa de otro mago.<br>- !Que eres un nudista,ojos rasgados!-contraatacaba un pelirrosa,también cabreado.  
>Ante toda respuesta,el pelirrosa acabó recibiendo un fuerte puñetazo en la cara,el cual lo mandó a la otra punta del edificio.<br>-Chicos..-intervenía una cansada e infantil peliazul,acompañada de una gata blanca-  
>-Déjalos,Wendy,son idiotas.-suspiró la gatita.<br>-Cherly...  
>-¡GRAAAAY!-el mago había encendido sus puños en el fuego que tanto lo caracterizaba. Le asestó un golpe al pelinegro. Este acabó chocando y destrozando parte de una pared-<br>- ¡NATSU...!  
>La pelea entre ambos magos duró varias horas más,hasta que ambos se quedaron exhaustos y dormidos sobre el suelo. Cuando el sol salió ,seguían dormidos. Una pelirroja,que parecía cabreada,se acercó a ambos muchachos.<br>-Graaay...Natsu...-la voz tenebrosa de la pelirroja despertó a los dos,haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran de par en par,y su piel quedara pálida.  
>-Er..erza..-dijeron ambos al unísono en un tono asustado.<br>-Llegaremos tarde a clase por vuestra culpa..-arrastró a ambos a fuera del gremio-  
>-¡NOOO!-gritaron a la vez,ninguno de los dos quería acudir a clases;ya era lo suficientemente difícil ser mago.. ¿Para qué estudiar?<p>

- !No! No iré a la capital!-se quejaba una desesperada rubia.  
>-Lucy,irás y no se diga más. Es una escuela muy buena,solo admited a buenos candidatos o a miembros de gremios. Y tú eres una buena estudiante.<br>- !Pero no quiero ir! !No me hagas esto!-suplicaba- !Aquí tengo a mis amigos y..  
>- ¡Lucy!-la chica cayó ,aterrada ante la voz severa de su progenitor.-Irás y no se hable más.<br>-Co..como quieras...-cedió ,triste y a la vez enfadada ¿Cómo había sido capaz de hacer tal cosa?  
>La voz infantil de la noche anterior volvió a su cabeza "Luce"-era extraño que recordara la voz de alguien que no conocía... ¿O sí lo conocía? De todas formas,aquella voz infantil la reconfortaba y llenaba de un misterioso sentimiento cálido y agradable ¿Quién sería? Solo sabía que quería encontrar al dueño de aquella voz..<br>Al poco hizo las maletas,su padre la obligaba a vivir en un apartamento en la capital de Fiore. No le extrañó ,la escuela estaba realmente lejos de su casa...Se pasaría el resto de sus estudios allí ,luego regresaría a junto de su padre...seguramente para casarla o buscarle trabajo en su compañía. No le gustaba la idea en lo absoluto...pero no le quedaba otra que aceptar lo que su padre decía.  
>Lo que su padre no sabía,era que sabía hacer magia,la magia que utilizaba su madre...Magia celestial. Su difunta madre le había legado las llaves doradas de los espíritus del zodiaco,y,sin que su padre supiera de ello,había estado practicando a escondidas;no era una genio,pero su habilidad comenzó a mejorar según entrenaba.<br>Se subió al coche. Echó una última mirada a su hogar,el cual era cada vez lejano.  
>Las horas fueron pasando,la noche comenzó a caer sobre Fiore,haciendo que las estrellas comenzaran a brillar sobre el firmamento,dándole a la noche aquel toque brillante y delicado que tanto la caracterizaba.<br>-Ya llegamos,señorita.-dijo el conductor.  
>-Gracias...-dijo en un tono amable.<br>-Su apartamento es aquel de allá -señaló una ventana-La academia está a tan solo unos minutos de aquí .  
>Tras decir esto,el hombre arrancó el coche y dejó a la rubia sola,en la penumbra de la noche.<br>-Vamos allá ,Lucy..-se dio ánimos-  
>Observó las estrellas,sin importarle estar en mitad de la calle,eran demasiado hermosas como no admirarlas.<br>"Mamá siempre decía que..cuando las estrellas estaban así de hermosas algo bueno pasa"-pensó la chica.  
>No se había dado cuenta de que la luna iluminaba muy tenuemente su rostro,haciéndolo más hermoso y delicado de lo que ya era,sacando su belleza interna al exterior ¿Podía ser alguien tan bella? El chico que la encontró ahí ,había negado en sus pensamientos. Un pelirrosa había dado por casualidad con la muchacha en su regreso a casa;se encontraba realmente fascinado por la belleza de la rubia.<br>La chica cogió sus maletas y se dirigió al edificio donde viviría por el tiempo que duraran sus estudios. El pelirrosa la siguió con la mirada.  
>-Nee,Natsu-la voz de un gato azul lo sacó de su trance-Tengo hambre<p>

-Vamos,Happy,hay pescado en casa.

-!Aye!-ambos se encaminaron a su hogar.

En la mañana,el sonido del despertador desveló de sus sueños a Lucy,la cual,apurada,se vistió y desayunó . No podía llegar tarde a su primer día de escuela. Se apresuró a salir del apartamento,sin saber a ciencia cierta en qué dirección se encontraba su instituto.  
>- !Oh no! No sé como llegar!-gritó deprimida,haciendo un melodrama en medio de la calle-<br>-Jovencita ¿Estás perdida?-le preguntó una anciana que pasaba por el lugar.  
>-No..eh,si,algo así.. Perdone,¿sabe donde está la academia NightClare?-preguntó desesperada.<br>-Sí,pequeña..-con su dedo tembloroso señaló en una dirección- Sigue por ese camino y llegarás a tu destino.  
>- !Gracias!-echó a correr en la dirección señalada.<br>Cuando llegó a su salón de clases,todos se encontraban sentados,el maestro estaba dando clase;había llegado tarde.  
>- !Llegais tarde!-exclamó un hombre que tenía por nombre Igneel-<br>-L..lo..-otra voz cortó sus palabras.  
>-Lo sento,viejo,me quedé dormido.-su voz masculina y atractiva hizo girar a la joven,aquella voz...no sabía porqué ,pero le recordaba a la voz que escuchaba en sus memorias;reparó en su físico: alto,atlético,tez bonita,ojos verdes..pelo.. Rosado? No creía haber visto a nadie con el pelo rosa...El chico también la observó con su cara de curiosidad-<br>-Sobre todo tú ,Natsu,siéntate.-ordenó Igneel.  
>El chico se quedó observando a la rubia unos instantes más,no mucho,pero el tiempo suficiente para que Lucy se sonrojara ¿Quién era aquel chico?<br>-Tú-se dirigió a ella- ¿Eres nueva aquí ?  
>-Ah..etto..S-si...-estaba nerviosa,era tímida- Me llamo Lucy..Lucy Heartfilia...<br>- !Oh,sí! La nueva! Pasa,pasa,siéntate donde más gustes.-ofreció con una sorprendente amabilidad y una gran sonrisa-  
>Genial,había captado la atención de toda la clase...En especial la atención de un chico pelirrosa,el cual le dedicó una amplia sonrisa. Este era el comienzo de su nueva vida...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap.2** - **Mi preciada amiga**

¿Cómo era posible que hubiera logrado llamar la atención de 23 personas en menos de un minuto? Era una cuestión que ni ella misma sabía como resolver. Tragó saliva ¿De verdad pasaría el año entre tantos ojos observándola? No..perderían el interés por ella..¿Verdad? La sola idea de ser el centro de atención simplemente la asustaba,si se fijaban en ella por tanto tiempo,podrían hablar de ella,de sus defectos,de sus malas manías...¿A caso no era aterrador? Para ella sí. Había estado acostumbrada a no destacar,a ser una persona difícil de notar...¿Por qué ahora era tan distinto? ¿A caso no había gente prodigiosa y brillante en el lugar? Si no recordaba mal,debería haber alumnos destacados y bien formados,niños pijos y ricos que solo se hallaban en el lugar por el dinero de sus padres..Eran las condiciones perfectas para que su indiferencia acabara por hacer invisible a la rubia ¿A caso se equivocaba? Puede que perteneciera a una de las familias más influyentes de Fiore,pero esa era solo algo que hacía la situación peor...Muchos por envidia,otros por maldad..de cualquier manera,siempre acababa aislada del resto de la clase;cosa que tampoco le importaba,uno se acaba acostumbrando a ello. Reaccionó cuando el profesor dio un chasquido de dedos ante sus ojos;dio un pequeño salto,del cual muchos de los presentes se rieron,no por maldad,simplemente porque aquellos les había parecido algo divertido.

-Señorita Heartfilia,siéntese,por favor-dijo con una cara divertida el docente.

-¡S-si!-un tanto sonrojada por la vergüenza,se apresuró a ocupar el primer sitio libre que vio libre en la lejanía.

"Que vergüenza..."-pensó,al mismo tiempo en que sus cosas se precipitaron desde el pupitre;les había dado un pequeño empujón sin darse cuenta ¿Por qué era tan patosa? Quizás lo había editado de su madre.-"Ay no"-se apresuró a recoger con torpeza su material.

Estaba nerviosa,no era buena ante tantas miradas ¿Era tanto pedir un poco de apoyo? No es que deseara parecer necesitada,ni que la protegieran;ella sabía perfectamente encarar una mala situación ¿Tal vez un poco de..amabilidad? De todos modos,en breve acabaría de recoger sus cosas y haría como si no hubiera ocurrido nada desde que dio el primer paso al interior del aula. No sería tan difícil ¿Verdad? Las risas hacía rato que habían parado,pero la gran imaginación de la rubia seguía escuchando alguna que otra risa resonando en sus oídos ¿Estaba loca? No,simplemente se preocupaba demasiado por que se metieran con ella;la le llegaba con la soledad de su casa y el fuerte carácter de su padre...Ante sus ojos pasaron una manos delicadas,las cuales agarraron su carpeta y uno de sus lápices. Con el resto del material en sus brazos,observó a la persona que sujetaba sus posesiones escolares.

-Ten-la peliazul sonrió amplia y amablemente,le pareció una chica muy bella-

-Gra..gracias-sonrió ampliamente,le había agradado el gesto por parte de la peliazul;dejó y ordenó las cosas sobre el pupitre-

-No tienes que darlas-objetó la chica- Me llamo Levy -se presentó amablemente-

-Yo Lucy...-dijo,para recapacitar sobre lo que acaba de decir;toda la clase ya sabía como se llamaba ¿Por qué se había vuelto a presentar? ¿Quizás por modales? De igual modo,en ese momento se sentía realmente idiota...-"Serás idiota,Lucy"-pensó para sí.

-Jajaja Lo sé -rió de una forma suave y amable,no le desagradó en lo más mínimo ¿Cómo era que una persona podía presentar aquella aura de amabilidad? Realmente le gustaba. -Para cualquier cosa,puedes decirme -se ofreció-

-¡Um!-asintió con energía- Sería genial...-no sabía si pedir ya algo ¿Quedaría demasiado mal ante ella si le pedía que le mostrara las instalaciones? No era por pedir,no le molestaba ir ella sola a explorar el lugar...pero le resultaría más agradable y acogedor si alguien tan amable se lo enseñara..pero tampoco quería abusar de la peliazul,se había portado tan bien con ella...Estaba hecha un lío.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe esto?-Levy parecía que hubiera leído en su mente lo que pensaba- No me importa,por el momento no tenemos exámenes y no estoy ocupada.-incitó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿D-de verdad? Sería estupendo...pero es que no quiero abusar de tu amabilidad...-bajó un poco la cabeza-

-¡Qué va! No,mujer,no abusas. Es normal que no conozcas nada y necesites indagar en las instalaciones -rió,le pareció que la rubia era una buena chica,y no se equivocaba-

Ambas se rieron durante un breve rato,un pelirrosa las observaba con curiosidad desde el otro lado de la clase,prácticamente al fondo de la clase,en una esquina cercana a la pared que daba al pasillo. Una bolita de papel voló y acabó batiendo contra la cabeza del mago,haciendo desviar su atención de las dos chicas. -"¿Qué mierdas?"-pensó,mientras tomaba en sus manos la nota convertida en pelota;la fue abriendo:

_Hoy tenemos partido,recuerda que en los descansos entrenamos._

_No te despistes y llega puntual,cabeza-cerilla._

_PD:¿Qué te parece la nueva? Por lo que parece le cayó bien a Levy._

_GRAY_

Observó al mago de hielo. Hizo un gesto de asentimiento y volvió su mirada hacia el encerado,donde un concentrado Igneel escribía todo tipo de símbolos y garabatos;prestó algo de atención,no le desagradaba la Lengua,pero prefería otras cosas,como el deporte. Su atención no duró en demasía,al final de la clase estaba frito y dormitando sobre su pupitre,con la cabeza apoyada en su brazo estirado. Se le podría calificar de vago,pero su inteligencia lo compensaba. Una pequeña discusión lo desveló.

-¡Devuélvemelo,Gajeel!-gritaba una irritada Levy-

-Lo siento,enana,pero te recuerdo que hoy no me trajiste los deberes-dijo un burlón chico de ojos rojos-

-¡Gajee..-sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por una voz femenina-

-¡Devuélveselo!-lo encaró una temblorosa rubia,no sabía el por qué había saltado..Tal vez porque era valiente cuando sabía que podía causarle problemas,quizás porque no podía ver que le hacían algo así a una persona amable y buena.

-¿Ah?-Gajeel dejó a la peliazul y se dirigió hacia la rubia- ¿Te crees con el poder para ordenarme,coneja?-¿Eso era un insulto? Para Lucy era un halago,era su animal favorito,eso la confundió bastante.

-No...Solo..-se armó de valor y lo encaró como era debido,cualquiera que la viera podría pensar que sabía manejar situaciones de ese tipo- Solo creo que debería dejarla en paz. No te ha hecho nada ¿Qué motivos tienes tú para molestarla? Si a caso te gusta,díselo directamente y ya.-la clase estaba espectante de sus palabras,el silencio reinó en el aula;una sonrojada Levy miraba con algo de temor a la rubia,mientras un enfadado Gajeel agarró a la chica por una de sus muñecas.

-¿Qué has dicho?-dijo en tono estridente y enfadado,apretaba cada vez con más fuerza a su muñeca- Creo que debes aprender con quien te enfrentas,coneja...

El puño del pelinegro se cerró y cogió carrerilla ¿Iba a pegarle? Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par,no estaba asustada,había experimentado aquello varias veces en su vida por parte de un cabreado Jude Heartfilia. Por mero autorreflejo,cerró con fuerza sus ojos color chocolate;no quería ver el golpe. ¿Quién le había mandado entrometerse? ¿Había sido su subconsciente? No estaba del todo segura,pero el daño ya estaba hecho,su acción afrontaba en ese momento las consecuencias. Abrió un ojo,para luego abrirlos de par en par,por la sorpresa;el golpe no había llegado,alguien lo había parado. Observó su espalda,era ancha,y,de algún modo,sin saber aún a quien pertenecía,la hacía sentir protegida...De nuevo aquel sentimiento cálido invadió su pecho.

-Oye -un pelirrosa serio había parado el golpe en seco;se notaba la diferencia de fuerza- ¿No crees que deberías parar?

-¿Ah? -un sonoro gihi hizo que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro- ¿Ahora te pones de parte de los débiles,salamander? -miró con cierta indiferencia a la rubia- Tch,haced lo que os venga en gana,yo me largo.-dijo mientras cruzaba la puerta para irse-

-¡Lucy!-Levy había salido corriendo a abrazar a la chica,al haberse encarado al pelinegro había sorprendido a más de uno de los presentes;la rubia casi se desploma allí mismo por el shock.

-¿Estás bien?-el mago de fuego miraba con gran atención la escena-

-Si...-dijo Lucy,mirándolo del mismo modo ¿Qué era? ¿Qué era aquel sentimiento que ese chico le proporcionaba? Se sentía protegida,a gusto...cálida..¿Por qué? ¿Por qué aquella sensación tan palpitante? No sabía la respuesta,pero seguía con el miedo en el cuerpo;pero nunca permitiría que alguien dañara a otro sin motivo aparente.

En su recorrido junto a Levy,se podía apreciar como la rubia había ganado fama rápidamente,y es que,no muchos se atrevían a plantarle cara a aquel sujeto llamada Gajeel;lo únicos que eran capaces de frenarle eran Natsu y Erza...Dios no quisiera que la pelirroja supiera sobre los acontecimientos del día...La pleliazul tembló solo de pensar en el demonio que se volvía Erza cuando se cabreaba. Recordaba como su última "víctima" había sido un alborotador que andaba destrozando diferentes zonas del establecimiento...lo último que recordaba la chica de aquel sujeto había sido la expresión de terror antes de ver las estrellas y despertar en el hospital;decían que todavía tenía pesadillas con aquel "demonio" que lo había atacado ¿No era irónico que la llamaran Reina de las Hadas? Muchos pensarían que sí.

El bullicio del lugar llamó la atención de la chica de orbes chocolate ¿Por qué la gente estaba tan alterada? No sabía la razón,pero la curiosidad mató al gato ¿No? Ambas acudieron al lugar donde los alumnos se habían conglomerado. Se abrieron paso por entre la multitud,a veces ser pequeña tenía sus ventajas ¿Verdad? En unos segundos,estaban encabezando el grupo.

"¿Por qué tanta expectación?"-se preguntaba una curiosa Lucy.

-¡Stiiiiiing!-gritaban unas emocionadas chicas.

-¡Graaaaay!-gritaba otro tanto.

-¡VAMOS GRAY-SAMA! ¡GRAY-SAMA ES EL MEJOR!-se escuchaba sobre las otras voces femeninas,al parecer alguien tenía una animadora...potente.

-¡Gambateeee (Ánimo) Natsu!-se escuchaba animar a una chica albina. El nombre hizo captar la atención de la rubia en el campo;estaban jugando un partido con magia. Era el primero que veía ¿Realmente usaban aquella pelota que cambiaba según el tipo de magia que utilizabas? La chica quería verlo con sus propios ojos.

Observó como el partido se desenvolvía,en un principio le pareció interesante. Cuando encontró una cabellera rosada su atención sobre lo que acontecía en el campo se intensificó ¿A caso el chico poseía magia? De ser así ¿Cuál sería el tipo de su magia? Miles de preguntas se fueron formando en su cabeza ¿Tanto le interesaba aquel muchacho? Solo lo conocía de verlo ese día,pero...algo...sus sentimientos,le decían que había algo más,que lo conocía...no sabía realmente por qué,no entendía sus emociones respecto a él ¿Por qué todo era tan confuso? Era una locura pensar que había desarrollado sentimientos por el pelirrosa en tan solo unas pocas horas ¿Podía ser eso? No estaba segura. El balón pasó a estar en posesión de Gray,el objeto se removió y cambió de color a un azul hielo,mientras un humo debido al contraste de temperatura se hizo presente.

-¡GRAY-SAMAAAA!-las otras chicas hacía rato que se habían rendido ante aquella peliazul chillona.

Pasó el balón. El objeto ahora estaba en posesión de Natsu;una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Sabía lo que debía e iba a hacer,este partido ya estaba decidido,todo dependía del portero del equipo contrario ¿Sería lo suficientemente bueno para parar el balón? Las llamas envolvieron el objeto.

-"¿¡Fuego!?"-pensó con sorpresa la rubia ¿Esa era su magia? Sentía fascinación.

Los defensas se pusieron en el camino del mago de fuego,todo era tensión en el ambiente ¿Sería capaz de marcar? El chico estaba arrinconado. Tira,Tira,era lo que todo el mundo decía,mas el chico no se había movido del sitio,esquivaba a todos los oponentes que intentaban quitarle el balón ¿Por qué esperaba?

"Está esperando a una abertura..."-pensó la rubia;se fijó en los defensas,su táctica los estaba haciendo salir a todos del área defensiva..."Ahora..."-pensó,aunque todos habían dejado de animar,se suponían que Sting volvería a ganar.

-¡Tira,Natsu!-gritó Lucy con todos sus pulmones. El chico escuchó su voz,estaba confundido,pero vio la apertura. Salió corriendo,saltó y chutó el balón en llamas. Tensión. ¿Lo había conseguido? Muchos se habían quedado mirando a la rubia con asombro.

-¡GOOOOOL!-gritaron con emoción los presentes. Habían marcado el gol de su victoria.

El muchacho pelirrosa fue atrapado entre un montón de brazos que acudían a felicitarlo. Lucy se quedó mirando desde su posición,con una sonrisa amplia y tierna. Natsu miró hacia la dirección de la rubia,estaba asombrado,confuso ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué había reaccionado con la voz de aquella chica? ¿Por qué no con la de los demás? Simplemente,no lo comprendía. Sus miradas se encontraron,la chica no habló pero movió los labios lentamente,para que pudiera entender lo que trataba de decir:

-En-hora-bue-na-vocalizó para luego sonreír aún más ampliamente;el chico sonrió a su vez al comprender el mensaje. Eso había sido...¿Natural? La chica pensaba que había sido realmente natural,tanto como cuando su madre le daba el beso de buenas noches cuando aún vivía. ¿Qué tenía aquel chico que la hacía ser así? Todo era tan confuso...

-Lucy ¿Nos vamos? Aún nos quedan varios sitios más.-la distrajo la peliazul-

-Claro,Levy-ambas se dispusieron a caminar- Fue increíble,nunca había visto un partido mágico...-añadió con emoción-

-¿En serio? Pues aquí juegan bastante a esto-rió- Oh,casi se me olvidaba ¿Tienes móvil,Lucy?

-Si -rebuscó en su mochila para mostrárselo- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Te voy a pasar mi correo-comenzó a teclear- Ya está.

-Oh,gracias-era el primer correo que intercambiaba con alguien que no fuera Cyara,su amiga de casa- Te pasaré el mío-se lo envió-

En la noche,después de hacer todas las tareas de clase,se dispuso a coger tu teléfono. Mientras lo encendía,se tiró sobre la cama;era cómoda,pero añoraba su cuarto. El apartamento aún estaba a medio arreglar,las cajas predominaban y obstruían el camino a las diferentes estancias;la organización no era uno de los fuertes de Lucy. Era un lugar acogedor y amplio,a parte de su habitación tenía una cocina y un baño,a parte de un pequeño recibidor que contaba como salón,pues era lo suficiente grande como para considerarlo así. Por el momento solo había hecho la cama y guardado la ropa y los utensilios de la casa ¿Cómo se alimentaba? Fácil,durante el período que le llevara instalarse,su padre le enviaba algo de dinero extraña para que fuera capaz de comer fuera ¿No era una buena idea? No quería abusar,pero la mudanza no se hacía en un día. Le llevaría un par de días colocarlo y organizarlo todo;no era algo tan sencillo como decirlo. La pantalla del móvil parpadeó y emitió un sonido que ella misma había escogido;tenía un nuevo mensage:

_Buenas,Lucy ^^_

_Soy Levy. Espero que te vaya bien con la mudanza._

_Cualquier cosa,avísame ¿Sí?_

_PD: ¿Te parece bien que vayamos juntas a clase? _

_No quiero incomodarte,pero creo que no vivimos tan lejos._

_Un beso,Levy~_

Le pareció una chica muy tierna,pero ¿A caso ella no lo era? Puede que muchos pensaran así,mas ella no lo veía;pensaba más en los demás que en ella misma. A veces,trataba de ayudar a otros aún sabiendo que saldría herida. Le respondió con un Sí rotundo,le había caído muy bien aquella chica,y pensaba que tal vez...tal vez llegarían a ser buenas amigas. Iba a dejar el móvil en la mesilla para acostarse cuando su pantalla volvió a parpadear y emitir aquel sonido ¿Era otra vez Levy? Cuando vio el nombre,se sorprendió mucho.

_Hi_

_Siento si te molesté a estas horas._

_Quería decirte que haber protegido así a Levy fue increíble._

_Cualquier día te tengo de oponente xD_

_Nos vemos,Natsu._

¿Estaba soñando? ¿Cómo había conseguido su número aquel chico? De todas formas,¿A qué venía escribirle? Solo podía sonreír ¿Por qué? Se podría considerar...¿Acoso? No,estaba exagerando. Simplemente estaba contenta ¿Por qué? Demasiadas preguntas y pocas respuestas. De igual modo,apagó la pantalla y se acostó en la cama;por alguna razón,un remolino de emociones estaba dando lugar en su interior. Dudaba que pudiera dormir bien,mas se quedó profundamente dormida,con una amplia y sincera sonrisa que indicaba lo que sentía en lo más profundo de su corazón;ella no se daba cuenta,no sabía lo que sentía,pero..¿Quién lo sabe? Siempre somos un torbellino de sentimientos,confusos,borrosos...solo nos dejamos llevar por la intuición. ¿Qué le esperaba ahora? Aquel mensaje había desatado algo que ni ella misma sabía...que el chico del mensaje no se imaginaba...

**Hi hi~**

**Aquí XhocoLove ^-^ Espero que os halla gustado el capítulo... *-* Lo que estoy intentando básicamente es hacer una historia en la que se vean los pequeños pasos que dan los personajes y normalmente no se ven o se aceleran en demasía (eso me pasa xD). Espero haber plasmado todo lo que pretendía. Lo más importante es que se esté entendiendo más o menos el contenido xD **

**Y sobre todo espero que el 2º cap halla estado a la altura de vuestras espectativas UwU**

**Nos leemos en el próximo cap ((º(^-^)º))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap.3 - Recuerdos**

Por algún motivo que la chica desconocía,su corazón se aceleró y un rubor desconocido para ella se posó en sus delicadas mejillas. ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? No lo entendía...en primer lugar ¿Cómo había conseguido ese chico su número? ¿Se lo habría dado Levy? De hecho,estaba en todo su derecho en hacer lo que quisiera con el número que ella misma le había cedido...se lo había dado,ya no estaba únicamente en sus manos,y se lo había podido a pasar a cualquiera...De todas formas,no creía que hubiera sido la peliazul,no era que lo supiera a ciencia cierta,simplemente no lo veía así. La curiosidad invadió el cuerpo de la chica..¿Por qué el pelirrosa le había escrito? ¿Por qué precisamente se había molestado en escribirle un mensaje sobre lo sucedido? Movió con rapidez la cabeza en signo de negación,no debía inventar historias;tampoco eran horas para estar intentando resolver el enigma que aquel chico le proporcionaba. No miró la hora,pero se supuso que pasaban ya de las 23:00 de la noche,una hora relativamente buena para irse a dormir. Después de ponerse su pijama,aún seguía dándole vueltas al asunto de aquel muchacho ¿Por qué se molestaba en intentar descifrarlo? Era tan fácil como que un compañero de su clase le había escrito un mensaje en el que le decía que su acción protegiendo a Levy había sido prodigiosa...entonces ¿Para qué darle más vueltas? Apretó sus mofletes con fuerza. No podía estar toda la noche pensando en eso y por ello no dormir. Se metió entre las suaves sábanas de la cama,era tan cálida y mullida...por un momento se olvidó de su cuarto en la mansión. De hecho,siempre había pensado que aquella casa era demasiado espaciosa para un par de personas más el personal encargado de mantener el edificio...Siempre había sido tan solitario..un cuarto tan gigantesco...repleto de cosas menos de algo que nunca había conseguido viviendo en aquel lugar...Calidez. ¿Por qué ahora era tan distinto? Si,tal vez era el espacio;era más pequeño y acogedor. La esencia de la noche comenzó a influir en su cuerpo. Sus párpados se iban cerrando lentamente,mientras sus largas pestañas completaban la última cerradura que dieron sus ojos. Estaba dormida.

{. . .}

El escenario abrió sus telones,se estaba adentrando en el mundo irreal que eran los sueños. Observó sus alrededores. Un sentimiento cálido y agradable la recorrió de arriba a abajo;conocía aquel sitio. Parecía que se encontraba en algún jardín amplio y verde,tan verde que parecía sacado de la fantasía;una casa se divisaba a lo lejos,creyó reconocerla. "¿Mi casa?"-pensó confundida ¿Qué hacía en su casa? ¿Cómo había vuelto? ¿Qué había pasado? No era consciente de que se encontraba en uno de sus sueños...pero había algo distinto a los demás sueños que solía tener...¿El qué? No estaba del todo segura...¿Sería el escenario? Nunca soñaba con aquella mansión...¿Entonces por qué...?

-¡Luce!-aquella voz de nuevo...inconscientemente se giró en la dirección. -¡Luce!-sin darse cuenta,su cuerpo fue cambiando de tamaño,se fue haciendo más...¿niña? Ya no era ella,era el espectro de su pasada niñez;sus acciones ya no le correspondían,aquella niña rubia y de orbes chocolate tomaba las decisiones.

-¡Volviste!-corrió la niña hacia aquel chiquillo-

-¿Y por qué no iba a volver?-el niño cruzó sus brazos tras la cabeza para luego sonreír ampliamente.-Te dije que volvería ¿No?

-¡Si!-la niña sonrió cálida y dulcemente,de alguna manera,el pecho se le llenó de felicidad y un sentimiento que no identificaba todavía ¿Qué era? ¿De qué se trataba? A la rubia niña no le importaba,solo quería seguir junto aquel chico para seguir viviendo aventuras.

Ambos niños se adentraron en la mansión,explorando los diferentes lugares de esta;era su juego favorito,encontrar el tesoro escondido. Siempre encontraban alguna cosa escondida por el lugar ¡Bendita imaginación! Ya fuera un libro,un accesorio o hasta una cuchara siempre era un tesoro encontrado en su aventura por aquel interminable laberinto de pasillos y habitaciones. Las risas de los dos niños recorría gran parte de la casa,eran estridentes y alegres,pero sobre todo,eran sinceras ¿No es fascinante como los niños son capaces de hacer ese tipo de expresiones? Realmente es hermoso ser un niño ¿No crees? Una voz los hizo dejar de reír,mientras que hizo palidecer a la rubia niña.

-¡Lucy!-Jude Heartfilia había vuelto a casa,y parecía que su humor no era de los mejores..-¡Lucy Heartfilia! ¡Baja aquí ahora mismo! ¡Mira el desastre que has hecho de nuevo!-ambos niños se miraron y la chica tragó saliva,estaba asustada;sabía lo que iba a pasar.

-V-voy...a bajar...-dijo dando los primeros pasos.

-¡Espera!-el niño la agarró con preocupación del brazo- Luce,no tienes que hacerlo...-suplicó el niño,también era consciente de lo que iba a pasar.

-{...} sabes que será peor si no voy...-por alguna razón,el nombre del niño no resonó en el sueño ¿Por qué?-

-Voy contigo..-ofreció con preocupación-

-No {...},será peor si te encuentra. No sabe que vienes a verme...

La rubia se dispuso a bajar las escaleras,y,sin que esta se diera cuenta,su amigo la seguía. Ante la puerta que la separaba del despacho de su padre,la niña temblaba,pero aún así llamó.

-Pasa-la voz seria y grave de su padre le puso los pelos de punta. De verdad que no quería entrar,le aterrorizaba la idea de que estuviera muy enfadado ¿Cuánto dolería esta vez? No estaba segura,pero desde luego,dolería.

-¿Pa...papi?-dijo con un hilo de voz-

Antes de que su pequeño tamaño le permitiera hacer algún movimiento,su padre ya estaba frente a ella,con su mano levantada. Iba a pegarle ¿Cuántas veces más debía pasar por eso? Todo se había vuelto demasiado distinto con la muerte de su madre. Esperó unos segundos a un golpe que nunca llegó,mas el sonido de este hizo eco en la sala. Abrió los ojos de par en par,mientras las lágrimas caían sobre su redondo y bonito rostro infantil ¿Quién había frenado el golpe? Vio una espalda pequeña,más grande que la suya,pero seguía siendo la de un niño...No..no se lo podía creer,él había frenado el golpe...lo había recibido en su lugar ¿Por qué? El hombre se había quedado bastante fascinado por la osadía del niño,mas este le dedicaba una mirada seria y llena de odio.

-¡Nos vamos,Luce!-dijo el joven,cogiéndola de su muñeca y echando a correr ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía parar de llorar? ¿Por qué sentía un hormigueo en su cuerpo? ¿Por qué su corazón latía desenfrenadamente? No lo entendía,pero aquel chico era el único que le proporcionaba aquel sentimiento tan cálido. Corrieron bien lejos de la casa,y,cuando esta casi no se veía,subieron una colina,derechos a su escondite secreto.

-{...} ¿Por qué..?-preguntaba una asustada Lucy- No debiste hacerlo...sa-sabes que esto pasa a menudo y..

-Y nada,Luce -la mejilla del muchacho seguía roja,pero su mirada era decidida- Te voy a proteger ¿Si? -le dedicó una amplia sonrisa llena de calidez a su amiga-

-{...} ... Hi! -en un arrebato de felicidad,se echó a los brazos del niño,abrazándolo con fuerza;lo quería tanto...tanto tanto...No le habría importado quedarse así por la eternidad ¿Podrían? No lo sabían...

El niño estaba siendo aplastado por su amiga,y un sonrojo muy visible se había hecho presente en su infantil cara,pero aún así,correspondió el abrazo ¿Por qué aquella rubia era tan especial para él? No lo entendía,pero le gustaba las sensaciones que aquella chica le proporcionaba,era tan especial para él...¿Para qué separarse? El sol se fue ocultando tras el fino horizonte,el crepúsculo eran tan hermoso...Era la hora favorita de ambos niños ¿Por qué? Les recordaba otro día que habían pasado juntos;era tan divertido jugar... El sueño se fue imponiendo en la rubia niña,la temperatura fue bajando y tembló ligeramente. El chico notó la condición de su amiga;se quitó su bufando y la enredó con sutileza en el cuello de ella.

-Te resfriarás,Luce-dijo con un bostezo-

-Gracias...-se fueron quedando dormidos,poco a poco..apoyándose el uno en el otro...La noche era helada,pero se sentían tan cálidos.. Poco a poco se fue emborronando la escena,se fue alejando de ellos..volvía a tener conciencia.

{...}

Un sonido de fondo resonaba en el vacío de sus pensamientos ¿Qué era? Necesitaba...apagarlo,era molesto...muy molesto. De un sobresalto se incorporó con rapidez en la cama,mientras el despertador emitía su insoportable melodía para que despertara. Con sus cabellos revueltos miró la hora "07:30"-pensó. Bien,no era tarde,se había levantado a tiempo. Se dispuso a asearse y preparar las cosas para su rutina escolar. No se molestó en visualizar de nuevo su sueño,no lo recordaba ¿Realmente había sido un sueño? Un pequeño dejavu acudió a su mente,el flash de una escena del sueño se plasmó en su cabeza;se quedó sorprendida ante su recordatorio ¿Qué estaba pasando? De igual modo,no le dio importancia y cogió su móvil antes de salir por la puerta. Tenía un mensaje nuevo de Levy;decía que la esperaba en la plazoleta a una calle de su edificio ¿No era emocionante? Y ella pensando que no haría ninguna amiga...Parece que sería todo lo contrario. Llegó a la plazoleta y buscó a la peliazul;no la encontró. Se dispuso a esperar sentada en uno de los bancos del lugar,encendiendo cada dos por tres la pantalla de su teléfono;si no llegaba en 5 minutos se marcharía,no podía llegar otra vez tarde...siendo su primer día un desastre... El tiempo parecía no correr,cada vez se estaba impacientando más. Una pelota pasó rozando su rostro,moviendo con rapidez su melena rubia,mientras sus ojos estaban tan abiertos como platos "¿Qué acaba de pasar?"-pensó-

-¡Lo sientooo!-se escuchó gritar. Giró su cabeza en la dirección de aquella voz que le resultaba tan familiar ¿La había escuchado antes? Cuando una cabellera rosada apareció se dio cuenta de a quien pertenecía el balón. El muchacho se acercó,jadeando a la chica- Perdona.. ¿Estás...-estaba doblado por la falta de aire,y cuando se incorporó,estaba a tan solo unos centímetros de la chica;se quedó fascinado antes sus brillantes orbes chocolate ¿Los había visto en alguna parte? Le resultaban...familiares-...bien? -acabó la pregunta con poca voz-

-¿Eh?-la rubia comenzó a ponerse tan roja como un tomate maduro ¿Por qué estaba tan cerca? ¿No se podía alejar?

-¡Cabeza-cerilla! ¡Llegaremos tarde,Corre!-adelantó en la carrera un apurado Gray.

-Oh,perdona...¿Lucy?-miró la ventaja que su amigo le llevaba- ¡Gray! ¡Condenado!-comenzó a perseguirlo,cogiendo el balón en la carrera- ¡Nos vemos!

Al poco,llegó Levy,sin percatarse de la situación confusa que acababa de vivir su amiga.

-¿Me he perdido algo?-preguntó la peliazul mirando la estela de povo que aquellos dejaban en su carrera;miró a su colorada amiga- Lu-chan,estás roja

-¡Ca-callate!-dijo nerviosa la rubia.

La clase comenzó,primero lentamente,para luego acelerarse,el tiempo cada vez le pasaba más rápido ¿Qué había pasado en la mañana? Seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos,era de ponerse roja si estaba nerviosa,pero ¿Por qué aquel sentimiento de inquietud? El corazón andaba algo más rápido que de costumbre ¿Habría sido la carrera que su amiga y ella habían tenido que hacer para llegar a tiempo? Era una posibilidad..no le dio más vueltas y se quedó con aquella respuesta;para qué complicarse ¿No? Cuando el timbre sonó y el profesor se marchaba,la mayoría de los presentes en el aula se levantaron,creando aquel molesto chirrido de movimiento de mesas y sillas que tanto caracterizaba a una clase. Un nuevo recuerdo de su sueño acudió sin previo aviso a su cabeza,estaba recordando la mayor parte de él,cuando algo tapó su campo de visión. Lo retiró con cuidado de su cabeza y lo observó ¿Una bufanda? Espera...la había visto en algún lugar..."Luce.."-la voz resonó en su mente,como si hubiera despertado de un sueño del que llevaba un largo tiempo durmiendo. Los recuerdos se arremolinaron en su cabeza,la estaban inundando,comenzaba a recordar cada vez más..muchos momentos que nunca crearía haber vivido...Esa voz...ese niño...Era...

-Lucy..-la voz del pelirrosa la hizo sobresaltarse- Creo que eso es mío -rió-

-¿Are?-miró el objeto que poseía entre sus manos,se sonrojó- Pe-perdón -se lo devolvió rápidamente,sus manos se tocaron y su corazón comenzó a palpitar realmente rápido ¿Por qué? Lo acababa de recordar..recordaba al niño que había sido uno de sus más preciados amigos..¿Por qué tanto nerviosismo? Sus miradas se encontraron y el muchacho se acercó al rostro de la rubia;su sonrojo no cabía en ella-

-Eres rara,Lucy -comentó con una amplia sonrisa ¿A caso él no la recordaba? ¿Por qué? Cuando este se disponía a regañar a un divertido Gray,la chica lo agarró inconscientemente de su chaleco ¿Qué estaba..haciendo? El pelirrosa la miró con curiosidad-

-¿No..no me recuerdas?-dijo casi de forma automática,no entendía sus acciones,pero ahí estaba,intentando que aquel joven se acordara de su amistad pasada. Natsu removió su cabello con una sonrisa-

-Claro que si,eres Lucy-la chica se esperanzó- Porque seas nueva no te voy a menospreciar. -dijo un sincero e idiota pelirrosa-

Su agarre se aflojó y aquel chico llegó a su destino,mientras peleaba con el pelinegro. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué estaba tan triste de que no la recordara? El resto del día se pasaba muy lento...demasiado,para su agrado. La sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro,pero en su interior un montón de sentimientos se peleaban por ganar la batalla ¿Qué era lo que sentía? No lo entendía. Estaba tan centrada en sus pensamientos,que no se percató de la mirada esmeralda que un pelirrosa centraba en ella.

-Natsu..-un impaciente Sting comenzó a zarandearlo- ¡Natsu!

-¡¿Eh?!-pareció despertar- ¿¡Qué mierdas..-se fijó en su amigo rubio- Oh,eres tú,Sting. -dijo con tu típica sonrisa-

-¡Tío,llevas toda la hora ausente!-suspiró Sting-

-¿A si? Bah,da igual. -se acomodó en su silla,cruzando sus brazos tras la nuca-

-No paras de mirar a la nueva ¿A caso te pasa algo con ella?

-¿Eh?-el chico miró a la rubia que tanto miraba de forma inconsciente- ¿Lucy? No,nada en particular.-respondió sin apartar la mirada de su punto favorito de la clase,aquella chica-

-Pareces hipnotizado,cabeza-cerilla-intervino un divertido mago de hielo-

-¡Tú cállate,ojos-rasgados,que no le quitas los ojos a Juvia!-contraatacó-

-¿¡Q-qué!?-un rojo Gray era incapaz de buscar palabras-

-Gané -dijo con facilidad,seguía concentrado en aquella chica ¿Qué era lo que tenía? ¿Qué le resultaba familiar de ella? Aún no daba encontrado la respuesta,pero estaba seguro de que la encontraría.

-Natsu-lo llamó de nuevo el rubio dragón slayer- Por curiosidad ¿Cómo conseguiste su número sin pedírselo?

-¿Eso? Fácil,me colé en el despacho del director y lo miré. -contestó tan tranquilo y sonriente-

-¿¡QUEEE!?-gritaron sus amigos a la vez-

* * *

><p><strong>¡Buenas a todos! <strong>

**Aquí XhocoLove ^^**

**Creo que me salió un poco más corto xD,pero mi inspiración no va hoy mucho más allá.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el cap,por fin sale a la luz como se conocieron estos dos xD**

**Tengo pensado varias cosas,pero por el momento,os dejo con la intriga .o**

**Me encantan vuestros Reviews \(^-^)/ Seguid comentando~**

**Sin más que decir,nos leemos en el próximo Cap de _Solo tú_**

**Nos leemos~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap.4 - Juego**

El alboroto de la clase terminó con el sonido de la campana resonando en toda la institución. Como era de costumbre,la mayoría de los alumnos,fueran del curso que fueran,salían corriendo y gritando por las puertas ¿Quién no estaba feliz de que las clases terminaran? Sí,puede que resultara raro,pero había una chica...cierta rubia que andaba decaída ¿El por qué? Fácil,un muchacho pelirrosa,el cual no se acordaba de su pasada amistad ¿Era ese motivo para estar así? Si lo pensaba detenidamente,las amistades vienen y van,entonces ¿Por qué esta vez era distinto? No lo entendía. Le frustraba la idea de que solo ella había sido capaz de recordar al chico que una vez había sido tan importante para ella...pero había algo más...era un sentimiento que no identificaba del todo...Era cálido y a veces apretaba con fuerza su pecho,la ponía nerviosa...la angustiaba y al mismo tiempo la hacía sentirse más feliz que nunca ¿De qué se trataba? No estaba segura ¿Había sido su amistad tan intensa? No recordaba que hubiera tenido más amigos que Natsu y sus espíritus en su niñez. Aún recordaba cómo había conocido a los que ahora eran sus espíritus celestiales,su madre era una maga estelar,y a veces invocaba a algunos para que conocieran a Lucy;la que sería su siguiente maestra. La rubia amaba a todos sus espíritus,y ellos la amaban a ella. Un suspiro salió de sus rosados labios ¿Cómo haría para que Natsu se acordara de ella? No tenía ni idea...Ya no era que quisiera...necesitaba que la recordara...¿Por qué se sentía así? Su corazón latió con fuerza,cierta angustia lo llenó e hizo sentir a la joven como si le faltara algo,como si no fuera capaz de respirar... Una voz masculina hizo que girara su cabeza -"¿Natsu..?"-al comprobar que estaba en lo cierto,cierto rubor incomprensible para ella se hizo evidente en sus mejillas. Observó como el chico reía con varios chicos más,se notaba su felicidad. Apretó la carpeta contra su pecho,le dolía,sentía envidia,tristeza...pero..a la vez estaba tan contenta de haberlo recordado...Siguió con la mirada los movimientos del pelirrosa,mientras este cruzaba la puerta y desaparecía en la lejanía. Suspiró. Era viernes,no lo vería más hasta el próximo Lunes ¿Por qué la semana no podía durar más? Sabía que en todo el tiempo que se había olvidado de Natsu había cambiado mucho,seguro que ya no conocía ni la mitad de sus gustos...Recordaba que cuando eran pequeños el pequeño mago de fuego le mostraba algunos trucos con su magia..le resultaba tan fascinante...Cerró los ojos,sumergiéndose en las memorias pasadas,dejando fluir el fantasma de los sentimientos de un pasado que nunca recuperaría. El tiempo solo rotaba en una dirección,no se detenía,no retrocedía...seguía adelante,sin pausa;era imposible recuperar lo que una vez fue.

-Lu-chan-una mano que se había posado sobre su hombro la hizo saltar y girarse,asustada;la reacción de la rubia hizo que la peliazul realizara los mismos movimientos-

-¿Le-Levy?-preguntó con la carpeta en posición de "ataque"-

-Lu-chan..Estabas en otro mundo -rió la chica-

-¿A si? Bu-bueno...-la rubia giró su cabeza,sonrojada-

-Hm..-su amiga la miró con cierta malicia;sonrió ampliamente- ¿Tienes planes para el fin de semana?

-¿Eh? No..

-¡Perfecto!-cogió a Lucy de las manos y sonrió,cómplice de su plan- Este sábado iremos a ver el partido.

-¿Par..tido?-ladeó su cabeza,confusa-

-Ajá,iremos. Te recogeré a las 17:00 en tu casa.-dijo para luego irse corriendo,pero antes volteó una última vez- ¡Estará Natsu!

-¿Natsu?-cuando su cabeza ordenó las ideas,el rubor se hizo realmente intenso en su cara- ¡Le-levy!-comenzó a correr tras su amiga,pero no la alcanzó.

Intentaba concentrarse en hacer sus tareas,le faltaba atención,no estaba en ese mundo,se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos ¿Iría a ver el partido? ¿Quería? Era consciente de su ilusión,de los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón,una sonrisa inconsciente estaba plasmada en su bonito rostro. Suspiró y se estiró,dejando el lápiz sobre el escritorio;sabía que no sería capaz de hacer nada más ese día. Miró con cansancio el reloj "21:04",no era demasiado tarde;se levantó de la silla y comenzó a preparar un baño de agua caliente. Cuando la bañera se encontraba desprendiendo humo y la humedad comenzó a apreciarse en el cuarto,se dispuso a quitarse la ropa y meterse en el agua;se había puesto un moño para no mojarse su melena. El sonido del agua rompía el silencio ¿Por qué en lo único que podía pensar era en recuperar a aquel amigo? ¿Por qué solo ella era capaz de recordar? No lo entendía ¿Por qué tanta persistencia en recuperarlo? Hundió más el rostro en el agua. Tras una media hora larga,se puso el pijama y se abalanzó sobre la cama. Cogió su móvil e indagó en él ¿Habría algo interesante? En el fondo deseaba que un pelirrosa hubiera escrito como la última vez...No lo hizo,sin embargo,su amiga sí lo había hecho.

_¿Vendrás al partido?_

_Necesito saberlo para ir a recogerte,_

_sé que no conoces el camino ^-^_

_Levy~_

Tecleó las dos letras que la harían dormir tranquila toda la noche. Un sí;había sido su respuesta. Sobre la colcha de su lecho,observó con la mirada perdida el techo ¿Por qué se sentía tan cálida? ¿Por ver a Natsu? ¿Cómo se podía interpretar aquello? Lo asoció a la añoranza de su pasada amistad. Varios minutos después se había metido bajo las sábanas,dormitando y sonriendo plácidamente ¿Qué le deparaba el día de mañana? Las horas fueron pasando,rápidas,inconscientes;todo era tan rápido y breve en los sueños...El despertador la desveló de sus dulces dueños. Se levantó y dirigió a la cocina. El pitido del microondas le indicó el momento para sacar su taza de café del interior del aparato. Se sentó en una silla,la cual estaba frente a la ventana. Era un paisaje rutinario,ordinario,pero tan amplio...tan lleno de vida...la gente paseando,el bosque y las montañas de fondo...Un sentimiento de nostalgia la invadió ¿Había estado antes en aquel lugar? No recordaba con exactitud cuando...pero algo le decía que había estado en esa ciudad antes...Sonrió. Decidió que esa mañana iría de compras.

Se había vestido como acostumbraba a vestir sin el uniforme de la escuela,nunca había ido a una escuela...siempre eran clases particulares en la mansión,tan aburridas...tan solitarias..Le gustaba el ambiente que había en el aula,aunque a veces pensara que era demasiado ruidosa,pero igualmente le agradaba aquello. Justo cuando ya respiraba el aire de la calle,una veloz bola azul chocó contra su cabeza. Cayó.

-Iteee-dijo la rubia,mientras se frotaba la zona del impacto.

-Lo siento..-dijo una voz mareada-

-¿Are?-miró a su derecha,donde un pequeño gato azul se encontraba tirado en el suelo;parecía mareado- ¿Estás bien?-el gato la observó-

-Si,solo dolorido...-se puso con cuidado en pie y miró a su alrededor- He..¡He perdido a mi compañero!-dijo un,ahora llorica,gato desesperado-

-Tranquilo..-no podía dejarlo ahí,solo,indefenso..la chica decidió que lo ayudaría-Nee,puedo ayudarte a buscarlo-se ofreció con una amplia sonrisa-

-¿En..en serio? Snif-dijo gimoteando el animal;la chica asintió y este se echó a sus brazos- Me llamo Happy..snif.

-Yo Lucy,un gusto-dejó que el gato lo acompañara a la compra,mientras que,por otra parte,estaban atentos por si se encontraban con el compañero perdido.

Le gustaba la compañía de Happy,era como una mascota y a la vez como un amigo;le pareció interesante los sentimientos que aquel peludo amigo le proporcionaba,de alguna manera,era como si desprendiera un aura parecida a alguien que conocía ¿Quién? No estaba segura. Tras hacer sus respectivas compras,seguían sin encontrar al dueño del gato ¿Qué habría pasado con él? Happy se mostraba un tanto tristón. La joven le ofreció quedarse en su apartamento mientras no encontraban a su amigo;el gato,encantado,aceptó la oferta propuesta. Descargó las bolsas en la cocina,mientras el gato azul se dispuso a indagar por el lugar. La rubia fue ordenando los diferentes integrantes de su compra,con calma y cuidado;cuando quería era muy buena ordenando,pero necesitaba de su tiempo. A la hora de comer,ambos se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina,Happy disfrutaba de un delicioso pescado comprado expresamente para él,mientras que la chica se conformaba con su Omelette ¿Cómo era posible que tuvieran tan buena relación siendo meros conocidos? ¿No era curioso como las criaturas crean lazos con otros sin darse cuenta? Recogieron la mesa y lavaron los platos. Tras varias tareas hechas,una música que la rubia conocía muy bien resonó en todo el apartamento. Lucy hizo una carrera y se abalanzó sobre la cama,donde su móvil vibraba a causa de la llamada.

-¿Si?-respondió alegre la rubia-

-¿Lu-chan?-le sorprendió la voz de su amiga ¿A caso pasaba algo?- ¿Dónde estás? Hace cinco minutos que espero por ti para ir al partido.

¿Eh?-tardó varios segundos en enlazar la pregunta de su amiga con el tiempo presente- ¡Oh,dios! ¡Voy corriendo!

Cortó la llamada y se dispuso a salir por la puerta ¿Se le olvidaba algo? Fue su pensamiento tras salir del apartamento. Abrió de nuevo la puerta y gritó:

-¡Happy! ¡No vamos!-el pequeño azulado voló hasta ella y se posó en su hombro.

Tras una carrera contrareloj,llegaron en menos de tres minutos al lugar citado por Levy. Estaba impaciente,y parecía un tanto enfadada con su amiga...¿Estaría muy cabreada? La joven maga estelar se acercó a la peliazul,un tanto temerosa de la regañina que le podría echar la maga de escritura... Para su sorpresa,su amiga simplemente la agarró de la muñeca y comenzaron una nueva carrera;corriendo por calles que no conocía,que hacían saltar su curiosidad a cerca del lugar. Estaba tan asombrada por algunas calles que parecían antiguas,que no se dio cuenta cuando entraron en un pequeño recinto lleno de campo verde,donde una masa de personas se levantaban y gritaban,en el cual unos jugadores conocidos para ella la hicieron despertar de su asombro. Estaban en el lugar del partido. Se sentaron en las gradas de delante,donde tenían un mayor punto de vista. Intentó reconocer a sus compañeros por el nombre: Gray,Gajeel,Natsu...Su cuenta se quedó en aquel nombre;aquel nombre que pertenecía al único chico que conocía de antes...pero él no se acordaba..¿Por qué la tristeza? Aquel sentimiento la invadió,mientras veía el partido. Tensión. Las gradas estaban animadas,pero los jugadores no tanto...estaban empatado..El pelirrosa se acercó a la portería. La emoción era obvia en la rubia.

-¡Tira,Natsuuuu!-su voz había sobresalido en las demás,la atención se fijó en ella,pero en ese momento no le importó;le gustaba el futbol,y más aún animar.

Natsu escuchó su voz "¿Lucy?"-pensó. ¿Qué era lo que tenía aquella rubia? Cuando se io cuenta,ya estaba chutando el balón ¿Por qué reaccionaba con su voz? Calor. Un sentimiento cálido y un hormigueo recorrió el cuerpo del mago de fuego ¿Por qué? El pitido del fin del partido se escuchó en todo el lugar. Un atónito pelirrosa estaba embobado,mirando a la portería,donde un balón que se extinguía en llamas descansaba ¿Habían ganado? No le dio tiempo a pensar la respuesta,sus compañeros de equipo se abalanzaron sobre él. Lo celebraban. La euforia era visible en todo el estadio,gritaban,saltaban;una rubia sonreía cálidamente. Tanto su amiga como ella se disponían a irse,cuando una mano agarró con suavidad el hombro de la rubia. Se giró,sorprendida;el sudor resbalaba sobre su piel arena,sus ojos verdes la observaban,curiosos,sus labios se torcían en una media sonrisa...ella habría jurado por un momento que sus colmillos eran más grandes que el de los humanos normales. Silencio;simplemente había admiración por ambas partes,sin darse cuenta de que sus respectivos amigos los observaban con curiosidad y un pensamiento en común.

-Eh..-rompio el silencio el pelirrosa,se había quedado en blanco mirando a la chica ¿Por qué? él no era un chaval tímido ni introvertido,tampoco se quedaba en blanco ante cosas como un mero "gracias" o un simple "hola" ¿Por qué con ella,en este momento,si? No lo entendía.

-Na-Natsu...-dijo la chica-

-¿Eh? Oh,dime

-T-tú mano..-señaló su hombro-

-¡Perdón!-se llevó una mano a la nuca,la cual rascó- Um..Gracias por animarnos. -sonrió ampliamente,aquel momento incómodo pareció no haber pasado nunca ¿Cómo era posible que ese joven causara tal efecto?

-¿Um? -estaba tan ensimismada,que no reaccionó hasta unos segundos después- ¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Me encantó el partido!-una amplia sonrisa de emoción los sorprendió a todos,en especial a un pelirrosa y a..¿un rubio dragón slayer? La chica parecía resplandecer en su emoción. -¿Puedo venir otra vez?

-¡Claro!-Natsu sonrió de una forma que sus amigos no habían visto nunca ¿Raro? para ellos sí,su amigo no era un chaval que mostrara distinciones por nadie,y mucho menos por las chicas ¿Por qué aquella sonrisa?

-Bieen,¡Gracias!-se giró hacia su amiga- ¡Levy,voy a poder ver otro partido!

-¿Natsu?-una vocecilla sonó tras la espalda de la rubia-

-¿Ha..Happy?-el gato azul voló a sus brazos- ¡Happy! -se abrazaron fuertemente-

-¿Es..es tu gato?-preguntó una sorprendida maga estelar-

-¡Sí! Es mi compañero.-explicó-

-Luxy me cuidó-señaló un sonriente excid-

-¿Eso es verdad?-preguntó curioso el pelirrosa-

-S-si..siento no habértelo devuelto antes..no sabía que era tu amigo...

-No,no te preocupes.-sonrió ampliamente- Me alegra que estuviera en tus manos-un leve sonrojo se hizo presente en la chica,la cual observó con algo de pena al pequeño-

-¿Po..podré verlo otra vez?-Natsu y Happy se observaron,sonriendo-

-¡Claro! Cuando quieras.

El día se terminó,y la noche cayó sobre Fiore. Todos estaban ya en sus respectivas casas;la rubia salía de su baño de agua caliente. Tras ponerse su pijama de conejos,se dispuso a sentarse en el sofá del salón,con una taza de té caliente en las manos;sus pantuflas calentitas eran suaves y tenían una forma de osito ¿No era adorable? Sí,era su principal característica. Estaba realmente contenta,y un sonrisa se coló en la expresión de su cara ¿Cuál era el motivo de su sonrisa? Tal vez...En la tele no echaban realmente nada interesante,no era de programas televisivos..cogió su portátil y lo posó sobre sus piernas y comenzó a teclear;llevaba algún tiempo escribiendo una novela,le encantaba escribir. Tras varias horas escribiendo,notó como su móvil vibraba sobre la mesita del salón ¿Qué pasaba ahora? Lo cogió,apartando el ordenador a un lado del sofá.

_Me sorprendió que vinieras a animarnos,_

_aunque me hizo feliz;todos te estamos_

_agradecidos por el ánimo. (me han obligado_

_a escribir esto)_

_PD: Mañana voy a entrenar un poco al gremio_

_¿Te apetece venir? _

_NATSU_

La rubia estaba en shock,no sabía que hacer,su interior era un torbellino de emociones;aunque ella no fuera consciente,tenía una sonrisa que cruzaba toda su cara,salía sola,era tan natural..tan cálido..¿Por qué? "no.."-Poco a poco,se iba dando cuenta de sus sentimientos..-"Es imposible..."-se frenó en la reflexión,no había acabado de darse cuenta de sus sentimientos..Sentía algo más por aquel mago..era algo especial...Pero..¿El qué? Ella no lo sabía,no quería entenderlo...Respondió:

_Me encantaría ^-^_

_Pero no sé donde está ese gremio..^^U_

_Quizás otra vez._

_LUCY_

Un suspiro y una cara de decepción la hicieron recostarse en el sofá,mirando al techo. Para su sorpresa,el móvil volvió a vibrar. Lo cogió y miró el mensaje.

_No te preocupes._

_Yo me acerco y te llevo._

_Tampoco es el gremio en sí,es_

_un sitio cercano a él._

_Te espero en la plaza que hay yendo_

_al instituto. A las 16:45._

_NATSU_

Un gran grito por parte de la chica se escuchó en el apartamento ¿Por qué acaba de hacer eso? Solo iban a jugar al fútbol,¿no? ¿A caso era una cita? No..no podía ser ¿O tal vez sí? La mente de la chica le daba una y otra vuelta,sí,no,sí,no...toda su cabeza era un completo caos. Acabó agarrándose las mejillas con sus manos,mientras un enorme sonrojo daba lugar en la hermosa cara de ella;sin darse cuenta,se había subido sobre el sofá...Cayó,aún no se lo creía ¿Podrían volver a ser amigos? Su corazón latió con fuerza y le dolió ¿Por qué? No..estaba comprendiendo sus sentimientos..estaba recordando...su mirada se volvió especial. Suspiró. El dolor invadió su cuerpo,no era un dolor desagradable,era cálido y..tan especial que la hería. Poco a poco,se dio cuenta,lo sintió,lo recordó...Se tapó con cuidado la su cara roja con un cojín. Estaba enamorada de Natsu...lo sabía...lo recordaba..había sido así desde su niñez..en aquel tiempo,no sabía que era ese sentimiento..no lo identificaba..Ahora lo sabía. "Espera..¿¡Cómo voy a verlo en estas condiciones!?"-pensó apretando el cojín contra su cara-

Las horas pasaron rápidamente,casi no había dormido,estaba nerviosa,ansiosa,asustada..no sabía como mentir sobre sus sentimientos...era obvia..¿Cómo hacer para que él no se diera cuenta? ¿Quería que no se diera cuenta? Tal vez si lo sabía...la recordaría..o quizás sintiera lo mismo..¿Cómo pensaba eso? Él no la recordaba,se conocían de hacía tan solo una semana...¿Cómo se podría enamorar alguien en tan poco tiempo? ¿Era posible? Sacudió su cabeza,mientras la peinaba,en pocos minutos debía salir para ir a la plaza. La lluvia azotaba con fuerza los cristales...¿Realmente pensaba entrenar con ese tiempo? Miró su reloj y salió apurada del apartamento,se olvidó el paraguas en él. Llegó a la plaza,donde un joven pelirrosa se estaba sacudiendo su pelo mojado,esperando por ella. Corrió hacia él con una sonrisa,y tocó su hombro.

-Natsu..-dijo entre cada bocanada de aire que cogía a causa de la carrera-

-Lucy -dijo con una amplia sonrisa,no parecía importarle el mal tiempo- ¡Vamos!-la agarró de su muñeca y comenzaron a correr-

El corazón de la rubia latía con gran fuerza,veía la espalda mojada del mago de fuego..le recordaba a la infancia...se sentía tan bien con tan solo poder verlo...con saber que estaba ahí...Decidió que no le diría sus sentimientos,no merecía la pena,estaba conforme con volver a ser su amiga desde cero,pero...¿Sería capaz de cumplir su cometido? De hecho,nunca sabes lo que pasará en el futuro...¿Sería posible? Prefirió no darle vueltas al asunto y dejarse llevar por él ¿Sería aquel día algo especial? o ¿Simplemente sería un desastre?

* * *

><p><strong>Hi hi<strong>

**Aquí XhocoLove ^-^**

**Espero que os halla gustado el cap.4,siento no haber actualizado antes,entre los exámenes,los trabajos,las lectura obligatorias y la falta de inspiración para formar el cap...he sido incapaz de escribirlo.**

**Bueno,creo que ya le vamos dando forma a la historia romántica.**

**Me encantan los reviews \(*0*)/ Os agradezco por comentar,me anima a seguir con la historia.**

**¿Qué pasará con Lucy y Natsu? Lo veremos en el próximo cap.**

**Nos leemos (^0^)/ ))**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap.5 - Magia**

La lluvia torrencial caía sobre ambos;furiosa,incansable. Por un momento,Lucy habría jurado que el agua no tocaba su piel,que el universo se había quedado mudo ante sus desenfrenados latidos;solo veía la figura de aquel mago que tanto parecía añorar después de recordarlo,su forma,su voz...¿Cómo era siquiera que había acabado enamorándose de él? ¿Qué le gustaba de él? Pensó por un momento que podría ser simplemente la añoranza de su recuerdo,unos sentimientos pasados que no correspondían al presente...Y es que,hacía ya muchos años que se había olvidado de él ¿Por qué? No lo sabía,pero aún así,ahí estaba. Se planteó que ya no lo conocería tanto como antes,que todo en él había cambiado...de hecho,era más alto,más fuerte,parecía ser más traste que antes,más hiperactivo...Le había sacado más de una sorisa en su niñez ¿Por qué no podría ser ahora así? Sacudió la cabeza;se estaba estresando y desesperando demasiado sin haber si Natsu la llegaría o no a recordar,estaba sacando conclusiones antes de saber algún dato que saliera de entre los labios del mago de fuego. Volvió a la realidad. La lluvia los empapaba,los abrazaba en su frío y punzante abrazo,mas parecía que a ninguno les importaba ese dato. Miró su muñeca;seguía agarrándola,con delicadeza,pero sin dejar que se resbalara ¿Desde cuándo sus manos eran tan grandes? Las recordaba más frágiles,pequeñas..pero al mismo tiempo,de alguna forma poderosas ¡Cómo cambiaba la gente con el tiempo! Divisó a lo lejos una especie de edificio;era grande e imponente,parecía sacado de algún cuento. Un grito de sorpresa asomó desde la garganta de la rubia.

-Wooooa -su cara de sorpresa era realmente bonita- ¿Qué es este edificio? ¡Es realmente hermoso! -el pelirrosa sonrió-

-Es Fairy Tail-se paró un momento a observar a la chica,sonriendo ampliamente,orgulloso- Mi gremio -aclaró.

-¿Un gremio? -ladeó la cabeza,aquel gesto la hizo parecer más infantil de lo que realmente era- ¿Y hay muchos magos? -su cara parecía iluminarse-

-Muchos,y muy poderosos-respondió.

-Y...-lo miró con timidez- ¿Cr-cres que alguien sin mucha experiencia en la magia...la dejarían entrar?-pregntó en tercera persona,pero realmente se refería a ella;Natsu pareció percibirlo,y con una sonrisa se acercó un poco más a ela..no entendió el porqué,le podría responder desde su posición ¿Qué tenía aquella chica que lo atraía..que lo hechizaba? Ante su movimiento,un sonrojo se hizo presente en las mejillas de Lucy.

-Cualquiera es bienvenido en Fairy Tail,sea fuerte,débil,de un tipo u otro de magia..Todos son aceptados -se agachó un poco,y, por un instinto,removió su cabello;había sido un reflejo de algo..¿De qué? Simplemente había sentido la necesitad de acariciar aquella melena rubia...la caricia bajó a su mejilla ¿Qué estaba haciendo? La cara roja de la chica lo detuvo. "Seré imbécil ¡¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?!"-pensaba- "Necestio arreglarlo,o pensará que lo hice con alguna intención..Espera ¿Tengo intención? Agg,no lo entiendo" -se rompía la cabeza- ¿Por qué no pruebas a entrar? Hueles a magia -dijo,intentando que se olvidara de lo ocurrido hacía tan solo unos segundos atrás en el tiempo-

-¿Y-yo?-se señaló,no podía dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de hacer..Su corazón no podía latir más rápido,no podía batir con tanta fuerza como en ese momento-

Sí,tú -rió ante la reacción de la chica,por un momento,pensó que aquella reacción le resultaba familiar...de algún modo,sintió añoranza.

Tras su charla,la lluvia seguía lloviendo con la misma intensidad;ellos habían comenzado a practicar con el balón. Risas. Era la enésima vez que Lucy experimentaba el tacto del barro bajo su cuerpo,estaba sucia,pero reía como si fuera la chica más feliz del mundo,al igual que el pelirrosa;le agradaba la rubia,nunca habría pensado que era tan simpática,o que su risa era la más dulce que había escuchado en mucho tiempo. La muchacha se levantó,aún riendo por su torpeza;la verdad es que aquel estaba resultando ser uno de los días más divertidos desde hacía años...Siempre había sido tan solitario..tan frío..lejano...Miró sonriente al pelirrosa.

-Gracias por este día -sus mejillas sonrosadas indicaban su agrado.-

-¿En serio?-el Dragon Slayer de fuego se rascó la nuca;nunca habría pensado que a las chicas les gustara aquello..ahora que lo meditaba..¿Había hecho bien en llevarla allí a entrenar con él? Muchas de las chicas que le habían pedido de entrenar con él,siempre salían enfadas o le tiraban alguna cosa a la cara por "insesible" ¿A qué se referían? él no tenía ni idea. La voz de la chica lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-¡Mira! ¡Allí! -Lucy levantó el brazo,señalando lo que parecía ser un pájaro realmente enorme;sus alas desprendían ciertos destellos de colores,parecía uno de los pájaros legendarios que describían sus novelas favoritas. Puede que todo fuera un simple espejismo,una visión óptica..pero era tan hermoso..

Natsu miró en la dirección señalada. Abrió con asombro sus orbes verdes;no era un espejismo,realmente él también lo estaba viendo. Giró con asombro hacia la chica.

-¿Tambien...-la visión de aquella rubia lo hizo enmudecer ¿Podía haber algo más hipnótico que su expresión? ¿Algo tan sedoso como el pelo que acaba de tocar atrás en el tiempo? La vio dar una vuelta,siguiendo los movimientos del pájaro ¿Cómo había sido capaz de ver aquella criatura? Pensaba que solo los Dragon Slayer,los dragones y..unos cuantos magos eran capaces de ver aquellas criaturas místicas...La historia contaba que venían del mundo de los espíritus...El asombro y la intriga por ella solo pudieron incrementar. La vio resbalar. En un impulso..en una necesidad,corrió hacia ella.

Abrió con lentitud los ojos,sentía la humedad de la tierra..pero,al mismo tiempo sentía calor. Notaba algo...Cuando sus orbes chocolates vieron lo que se encontraba frente a ella,ahogó un grito de sorpresa. La lluvia seguía cayendo sobre ellos. Las gotas se precipitaban desde su cabello rosa,su camiseta estaba empapada y sucia,al igual que su ropa;sus ojos verdes tenían la misma expresión que los de ella:sorpresa. El sonrojo se hizo poco a poco presente en sus mejillas ¿Cómo habían acabado así? Oh,sí;ambos habían resbalado ¿Coincidencia? Tal vez,pero era de prever,aquel terrero no era para nada estable. Natsu la observó,era tan hermosa...El balón había rodado más allá de ellos,lo había soltado en cuento había emprendido la carrera hacia la rubia. Sus brazos estaban a ambos lados de su cuello,su cuerpo parecía protegerla. Sus miradas se encontraron. Electricidad;así lo sintió el joven mago,aquella chica tenía algo que lo atraía,que lo hechizaba..¿Qué era? Por un momento,pensó que le recordaba a alguien...a algo que pensaba era imposible de recordar..que no debía recordarlo...No pensó siquiera en alejarse,se estaba demasiado bien así,viéndola,examinándola con la mirada...La rubia parecía que iba a explotar de nerviosismo,no es que le importara aquella cercanía..pero la ponía nerviosa. Al otro lado de la calle,cierto rubio de ojos azules caminaba con su gato volador;vio la escena,y cierta mueca y chasquido de lengua se hizo presente,no tardó en marcharse.

-Na...Natsu..-dijo con un hilo de voz-

-¿Qué? -su tono era amable,pero no quería separarse de ella,de algún modo..sintió un impulso.."Idiota,levántate." -era su cabeza contra su cuerpo- "¡Imbécil,no puedes siquiera en besa..!" -su reflexión no terminó,pero sus ojos enfocaron a los rosados y delicados labios de ella ¿Qué se le estaba pasando por la cabeza?

-¿N-no tienes frío? -intentó descentrarse la rubia,era demasiado el calor que sentía,demasiado el nerviosismo..demasiada felicidad para no pensar en juntar sus labios...Quería decirle quien era...lo que recordaba..Pero ¿De qué serviría? Simplemente pensaría que estaba loca,o que intentaba ligar con él...ella no sabía de eso..tampoco lo pretendía..."Seguro que muchas lo han intentado.." -pensó con amargura- "Solo quiero..ser su amiga,me llega,con verlo me es suficiente..ahora que lo recuerdo"

-No..-su mirada se desvió de los labio a los ojos chocolate de la chica- ¿Y tú?

-U-un poco..-rió con suavidad,no pretendía ser molesta,pero eran demasiadas emociones juntas;realmente no sentía frío,más bien al contrario,pero aquello era demasiado para ella.

-Um..será mejor que volvamos..

-Si..

En su regreso a casa,el silencio reinaba entre ambos;Natsu llevaba sus manos en la nuca,mientras Lucy se limitó a agarrarse las manos delante de su cuerpo ¿Por qué? Todo había sido un buen día hasta que aquello había pasado ¿Era todo su culpa? ¿Lo había incomodado? No podía retener su culpabilidad sentida.

-¡Lo siento! -dijo la rubia,rompiendo con el incómodo momento-

-¿Eh? ¿De qué te disculpas? -dijo un tanto confundido-

-Po-porque todo era muy divertido y..creo que por mi culpa..pues se estropeó..-Natsu comenzó a reirse-

-Jajajaja ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Si hoy a sido uno de los días que más me he divertido entrenando! -dijo riéndose aún más,con total naturalidad-

-Hump -hinchó sus mofletes,mientras abría la puerta de su casa- No te rías -con su puño cerrado,acarició la mejilla ajena,simulando un golpe que realmente no lo era- Malo -el joven rió más,le pareció algo muy tierno y natural lo que acaba de hacer-

-Perdona,perdona -dijo sin dejar de reír- Mañana podrás enseñarme tu magia. -dijo mientras caminaba en la dirección contraria-

-¿Mi magia? -confundida;el chico se giró un momento,aún caminando-

-Sí,quiero ver tu magia. Enséñamela solo a mí,mañana;yo te enseñaré algo alucinante ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Cla-claro!-no cabía en sí de felicidad,Natsu sonrió ampliamente-

-¡Es un trato!-la lluvia lo obligó a subir su ritmo de carrera-

Lucy entró en el apartamento,con el corazón desbocado ¡¿Qué acababa de pasar?! Recorrió varias veces la casa entera antes de sentarse en el sofá,roja cual tomate maduro,imaginando cosas irreales..La escena de la caída acudió a su memoria...había un momento que realmente desearía no haber roto...Habían estado tan cerca..su calor la había envuelto por completo...sus miradas..¿Cómo había sido tan idiota de separarse? ¿Cómo había sido capaz de no decirle otra cosa que "tienes frío"? Dicen que el amor hace a los demás idiotas,pues un caso perfecto para demostrarlo era el de ella.

Mientras la joven rubia había comenzado a rodar de un lado a otro del sofá en su estado de euforia,un joven pelirrosa entraba por la puerta de su casa. Cerró la puerta tras de sí,para luego apoyar su cabeza sobre esta,mojándola. Las gotas caían de su desalborotado cabello,mientras sus orbes esmeralda miraban inconscientes al techo ¿Cómo había sido tan idiota de no separarse por su propia cuenta? Seguro la había molestado..¿¡Cómo podía ser tan idiota!?

-Soy un enorme idiota...-se dijo a sí mismo,mientras algo intenso comenzaba a formarse en su interior ¿Qué era? Parecía conocerlo..pero le resultaba tan lejano..

-Natsuuuu -un pequeño gato volador lo vino a recibir-

-Happyyy -lo espachurró como hacía de costumbre,nunca era consciente de la fuerza que tenía-

-Na...Natsu..no..respiro...

-Oh,perdona -rió,aquella inquietud pareció desaparecer por unos instantes,pero la imagen de Lucy acudió a su cabeza..-

-¡Natsu! ¡Ven a cenar!-una voz masculina salía de la cocina-

-¡Ya voy,viejo!

La noche parecía pasar demasiado rápido para ella,su corazón marcaba el compás de los segundos ¿Cómo no iba a resultarle fugaz el paso de las horas? Había intentado deshacerse de la imagen que predominaba en su cabeza,de lo que había sentido...de todo lo que habría podido ser...Al mismo tiempo,en su cuarto,intentaba reflexionar un conocido pelirrosa. "Mierda..¿Por qué no puedo olvidar lo de hoy?"-se frustraba Natsu- "¿Por qué solo podía pensar en sus labios..en su risa..? ¡¿Por qué mierdas pasa esto?!" -no entendía nada,sí,Lucy era hermosa...Pero no se acercaba a las mujeres por su belleza. Había un sentimiento encadenado en su memoria,uno que no llegaba a salir,ni siquiera era borroso,simplemente parecía no existir,pero ahí estaba,encadenado como un embrujo en el rincón más inhóspito de la memoria ¿Cómo conseguiría descifrar aquello? Sacudió su cabeza,no podía simplemente pensar en lo que no averiguaría,lo haría;costase lo que costase. Lucy miraba sus llaves doradas.

-¿Le gustará mi magia? De hecho..yo quiero tanto a mis espíritus...-los apretó contra ella,en un gesto de calidez y amor por ellos-

-No te preocupes,Lucy-hime,seguro que le caeremos bien~ -decía la dulce voz de Virgo desde su llave-

-No me agrada,Lucy,podría quitarte de entre mis brazos-unos gimoteos procedentes de la llave de Leo la hizo sacar su sonrisa-

-Corrrrraa,no te atrevas a coger novio antes que yo -decía una furiosa Acuarios desde su llave-

-¿C-como va a ser eso,Acuarios? -rió,mas su corazón deseaba recuperar la calidez que Natsu le proporcionaba a cada momento que lo veía-

* * *

><p><strong>Hi hi ^-^ Aquí XhocoLove<strong>

**Espero que os esté gustando la historia,se me han ocurrido un montón de cosas *0***

**Siento la tardanza,esta semana estuve liada con los exámenes T-T **

**Es algo más corto que los otros,pero espero que no importe,hoy tuve que estudiar,y eso me quita demasiada inspiración xD**

**Nos leemos en el próximo cap~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap.6 - Cómplice**

Las horas pasaron,mientras el sol comenzaba a subir,a iluminar su piel,sus cabellos de oro;simplemente hermosa. Sus sueños la sumergían en un mundo irreal,subjetivo;solamente fantástico. Las imágenes se sucedían en aquel mundo,creando una historia,una vida.."¡Luce!"-escuchó gritar en sus sueños. Era la misma voz de Natsu,pero un tono de miedo y desesperación inundaban el grito- "¡Luceee!" -el sueño se borró,se desvaneció;despertó. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta,estaba sentada sobre la cama,sudando frío,respirando fuerte ¿Qué acababa de soñar para encontrarse en aquel estado? Procuró una respuesta en sus recuerdos;no la encontró. Sacudió la cabeza;no eran horas para andar pensando en lo que podía haber sido aquellas imágenes reflejadas en su sueño. Se levantó de la cama y se aseó,tomó un rápido desayuno y se apuró a bajar a la calle. Revisó que la mochila contuviera todo el material que precisaba para las clases;era siempre demasiado olvidadiza y aquello era como una pequeña revisión en el momento que estaba cerca de su casa.

-Lu-chan-se escuchó nombrar. Levantó la cabeza,aún con la mano dentro del bolsillo de su bolsa.

-Levy,hola ¿Cómo estás?-preguntó,ya cerrando la cremallera.

-Bien,preparando los exámenes que se avecinan ¿Y tú?

-Bueno...aún queda para los primeros parciales -rió con su tono suave- Solo tuve tiempo a leer las páginas que dimos...Aún me estoy acostumbrando a esto..A parte,desde que llegué no paré de abrir cajas y sacar y colocar cosas..-dijo un tanto cansada.

-Entiendo..¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo?

-No,tranquila,acabé ayer a noche de desempaquetar las cosas...Ahora estoy cansada...tuve que hacerlo muy tarde..

-¿Y eso?

-Bu-bueno..llegué..N-no mucho..e-esto..-sus mejillas estaban coloradas,mientras que sus palabras se atragantaban y su cabeza no daba asimilado del todo lo que había pasado el día anterior. Tras varias palabras incacabadas y un tiempo incierto para expresarse,le fue contando sus experiencias vividas en el día anterior. ¿Qué pensaría el peli-rosa sobre aquello? No lo sabía,pero estaba demasiado concentrada en sus propios pensamientos y en narrarle con todo detalle aquel momento a su amiga.

En otro camino,no demasiado lejano al de aquellas dos,unos jóvenes alborotaban con sus risas y voces el lugar.

-¡JAJAJAJ! ¡Qué idiota,Natsu!-comentó un divertido mago de hielo- ¡Mira que resbalarte de esa manera tan idiota!

-¡Cállate,Gray! -un puñetazo voló a la cara contraria,pero el pelinegro lo esquivó;un atento rubio escuchaba.

-¿No decías que no pasaba nada entre vosotros? -intervino Sting;Natsu solo lo miró de reojo,llevando sus manos a la nuca-

-Sí,no pasa nada -dijo en un tono un tanto seco ¿A qué venía ese tono? En el fondo se sentía...¿triste?-

-Ayer no parecía eso..-una mirada feroz contradecía su tono calmado-

-¿Estuviste allí?-preguntó un curioso y entrometido Gray-

-Dejémoslo,no tiene importancia. Y,si realmente no te importa,cualquiera podría conseguirla.-dijo Sting con una sonrisa que escondía más de una intención. Natsu lo miró con cierta preocupación ¿Qué era lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza? Cierto miedo asomó en sus sentimientos ¿Y si se le daba por ir a por Lucy? ¿Y si esa era su intención? "Estarás de coña.."-se dijo el pelirrosa ¿Por qué ahora pensaba eso? ¿Por qué estaba tan preocupado de que a alguien más le interesase la rubia...? Espera...¿A él le interesaba Lucy? De hecho se sentía tan natural estar con ella...Era como estar con una vieja amiga..."¿Me siento atraído por ella?"-se cuestionaba el Dragón Slayer- "Pero..hace muy poco que nos conocemos..¿Cómo es eso posible?"-seguía dándole vueltas al asunto,hasta que sin darse cuenta pasaron por la puerta de su clase.

Miró a los lados,buscando a sus amigos ¿Estaban en la escuela? No se había dado cuenta de su situación. Se topó con una cabellera rubia ¿Cómo era posible que siempre diera con ella inconscientemente? "Lucy.."-pensó. Se iba acercando a ella-

-Buenos días,Lucy-chan -Sting se había adelantado. Se paró,observando la escena,inmóvil,asombrado-

-Ho-hola Sting..-la rubia no parecía demasiado confiada con él-

-¿Qué te parece si damos un paseo después de las clases?-acarició un mechón de la melena de la chica;esta se sobresaltó. Natsu apretó los puños ¿Realmente iba a ir a por ella? ¿Por qué se sentía...que quería destrozarlo en esos momentos? Era su amigo..¿Por qué se sentía tan..? Lucy dio con la mirada del peli-rrosa,el cual,misteriosamente,se calmó un poco. Los orbes chocolate de la chica expresaban un "ayúdame"-

-Sting,Lucy está ocupada. Me va a ayudar a estudiar Historia;no se me da nada bien. Ya sabes -una pequeña risa procedente del mago de fuego calmó aquellas palabras con doble sentido-

-¿Eso es cierto,Lucy-chan?-una mirada curiosa por parte del rubio;nerviosismo por parte de la chica-

-S-si.

-Pues ya está. Vamos a hablar con los demás sobre el próximo entrenamiento. -Natsu le dio una palmada en la espalda a Sting y lo redirigió a donde estaban los demás. El peli-rrosa miró hacia atrás,la muchacha le sonreía-

-Gra-cias -gesticuló,solo movió los labios. El muchacho sonrió ampliamente ¿Por qué se sentía así? De algún modo...se sentía feliz.

Natsu estuvo toda la clase recapacitando sobre sus reacciones. Miraba a la rubia siempre que podía ¿Era posible que alguien fuera tan bella? A él le pareció que no..Sus gestos,su voz...todo lo que ella poseía lo atraía,aunque no se diera completa cuenta de sus pensamientos,de sus acciones...Todo lo que envolvía a aquella chica lo atraía. Sabía que Sting iría a por ella...siempre que a su amigo le gustaba una chica,usaba el mismo método..."no quiero que la tenga.."-pensó un reflexivo peli-rrosa-

La campana resonó en el lugar. Todos los presentes se levantaron,fueron formando los grupos;era la hora del almuerzo.

-Lu-chan ¿Vienes con nosotras? -preguntó Levy-

-Claro,ahora voy. Ordeno esto y a os alcanzo-dijo una atareada rubia. Los demás salieron de la clase-

-Me debes una tarde de estudio-dijo una voz susurrante. Una voz masculina que,por alguna razón,la hizo sonrojarse. Se giró,para encontrarse a..-

-Na-Natsu. -aquel muchacho sonreía ampliamente-

-Sería mentira si no fuéramos a estudiar.-la miró de forma misteriosa- No se me da bien la historia,eso es cierto.

-Cla..claro -se sentía demasiado feliz como para decir que no,lo había querido tanto desde su infancia..¿Cómo era posible que aquel sentimiento perdurara por tanto tiempo? Ni siquiera ella misma lo sabía...

-Perfecto. -se acercó a su oreja- Quedamos en la plaza a las 17:00 -susurró-

La mañana pasó especialmente lenta para ciertos dos...Sí,se encontraban en sitios diferentes,pero la impaciencia era la misma ¿Qué era lo que se estaba desencadenando en el interior de ambos? Solo ellos mismo podrían desentrañar aquel dulce,triste y misterioso sentimiento.

La tarde llegó. La rubia,en vez de estar preocupada por el atuendo que llevaría a esa tarde de estudio -como las chicas de su edad solían hacer- se había dedicado a organizar las partes de Historia que le podrían ser de ayuda a Natsu ¿No era adorable?

Cuando la hora llegó,Natsu ya estaba esperándola ¿Había llegado tan tarde? ¿O era él que había llegado temprano? De igual modo,se acercó a él.

-Hola,Natsu -el peli-rrosa esbozó una amplia sonrisa y se levantó-

-Vamos a mi casa,si gustas. -ofreció-

-Me es igual -una sonrisa se formó en su rostro-

Natsu fue guiando a Lucy por diferentes caminos. No había mucho silencio entre ambos,hablaban y hablan,de diferentes cosas,siempre diferentes temas ¿Cómo era posible que estando los dos hubiera tanta confianza? ¿A caso sería por su vínculo infantil? ¿O tal vez porque realmente deseaban conocerse? Llegaron hasta la casa de Natsu. No había nadie. La rubia dudó si entrar.

-No te preocupes,mi padre llegará en la noche del trabajo;Happy debe de haber ido junto a Wendy...-suspiró,desde que aquel gato se había hecho novio de Charle,ya casi no lo veía holgazaneando por casa-

-Hm.-negó- No es problema. Tendremos tranquilidad para estudiar. -le enseñó su carpeta lila- Aquí tengo todo lo que te puede ayudar. -el pelirrosa se había sorprendido..

-Realmente eres rara...-dijo en bajo-

-¿Hm?

-No,nada. Entremos.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi hi ^^ <strong>

**Aquí XhocoLove **

**Espero que os guste el capítulo. Sé que es más corto que los otros,y que tardo en subirlo...**

**Pero he tenido unos pequeños problemillas...^^U y mi inspiración no ha sido de las mejores... D:**

**¿Me merezco algún review?**

**Nos leemos~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap.7 - Luce**

Silencio. Aquel elemento que pocos contaban como tal,que convivían con él a diario,era el rey de aquel lugar solitario y acogedor. La casa era de tamaño promedio,no excedía los límites,pero tampoco se quedaba pequeña;parecía estar construída a mano,mas los trazos y elementos que la formaban estaban trabajados de una forma sutil y muy acogedora. El interior estaba decorado con lo esencial,más algún que otro objeto decorativo que daba un ambiente cálido y sereno ¿No era curioso como unos simples objetos podían dar tal sensación a algo? A la rubia aquello le pareció curioso e intrigante;nunca se habría imaginado que Natsu vivía en un lugar como aquel...Se imaginaba algo..quizás más humilde,o tal vez algo más llamativo..algo que sobresaliese de lo "normal". El chico advirtió su curiosidad en la mirada de la muchacha;sonrió.

-Esta casa la construyó mi padre con sus propias..-no sabía si decirlo..así que solo "alteró" un poco la realidad- manos. -sonrió ¿Le habría parecido escandaloso que le confesara que su padre en realidad era un dragón? Pocos lo habían creído en su infancia..¿Por qué ahora sería distinto? Quedaba más dentro de lo "normal" que un padre y docente fuera simplemente un mago que impartía clases ¿no? Hacía ya muchos años que su padre habitaba en aquella forma humana,se había acostumbrado;no tenía porqué decir nada..aunque quería decírselo,su padre se lo había prohíbido;mera seguridad,según le había dicho.

-¿En serio? -la chica dio una vuelta mientras caminaba,mirando al techo;observando con todo detalle la casa. -Es...¡Es increíble!-lo miró con un brillo en los ojos. Natsu sonrió ampliamente,dejando ver sus caninos.

-Me alegra que te parezca así -la guió a través del pasillo. Le indicó una habitación donde podía dejar su abrigo y la mochila,si así lo quería. - Podemos estudiar aquí;el salón es muy amplio y luminoso -aclaró. No le faltaba razón: unos grandes ventanales hacían aquel lugar luminoso y amplio,las cortinas se movían ligeramente con el viento proveniente desde el exterior - ¿Será posible? -se acercó a las ventanas- Le dije a Happy que cerrara esto después de salir..-suspiró;sabía de un pequeño exceed que recibiría una buena regañina cuando regresase. La rubia rió de aquella manera tan suave que la caracterizaba. - Lo siento,ahora hace frío. -rió levemente,mientras se acercaba y agachaba a la altura de la chimenea-

-Hm -negó- No importa. -realmente se moría de frío,pero ¿Qué le iba a decir? Había ofrecido su casa para estudiar y estaba siendo muy amable..No quería dar una idea equivocada,ella era simplemente feliz con estar ahí con él;aunque solo fuera para estudiar,a ella le llegaba con su compañía,con saber que reconocía su existencia,con poder ayudarlo en algo...a pesar del frío,se sentía cálida. Observó como una llama se encendía en el dedo del chico. -¿Qué haces?

-Encender el fuego -sonrió,para prender en llamas la madera que estaba colocada dentro del recinto de la chimenea. La llama se extendió por el resto de las ramas y troncos cortados o arrancados que allí se encontraban. La maga estelar se sorprendió.

-I-increíble..-se acercó a él,para luego sentarse en el sofá al lado de la chimenea. Colocó los libros y la carpeta encima de la mesa. - Magia de fuego...-ahora que lo recordaba,él solía hacerle trucos con fuego en su niñez;recordaba como con unas simples llamas,era capaz de crear todo un espectáculo digno de ver,aquellos espectáculos que a ella tanto le gustaba ver...sus recuerdos la invadieron- ¿No me harás más trucos? -dijo en un tono murmurante,pero lo suficientemente alto como para que los sentidos agudizados del Dragon Slayer la escucharan-

-¿Qué trucos? -preguntó,arqueando una ceja;confuso,curioso..intrigado..Se sentó en el sofá frente al de ella. La miraba fijamente,ansiaba la respuesta..una,que no obtuvo.

-¿Hm? -tardó unos segundos en comprender la situación;se ruborizó ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Que ella era una amiga de su infancia que no recordaba pero ella sí la recordaba,y que simplemente lo amaba? Por su imaginación pasó la versión positiva de decírselo,pero cuando volvió a la realidad y se encontró con aquella mirada esmeralda...Sacudió la cabeza sin brusquedad,de forma sencilla. Sonrió levemente- No,no es nada.

-Eres rara -dijo el peli-rosa,tomando el libro de encima de la mesa- ¿Con qué podemos empezar? -la rubia pensó-

-Hm...-tenía un subrayador en la mano derecha (siempre lo tenía cuando estudiaba,para marcar lo importante),como era costumbre,lo llevó a sus labios,dando pequeños golpecitos mientras leía. Natsu la miró,esperando la respuesta,que tardaba en llegarle. La notó concentrada,pocas chicas a las que le habían tocado de pareja para algún proyecto se lo tomaban en serio con él,se limitaban a hablar..y hablar..y hablar...Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal al recordar a todas aquellas féminas tan..irritantes. Nunca se había fijado especialmente en el sexo opuesto,no le llamaba la atención,a pesar de que él causaba el efecto contrario..o eso era lo que le decían sus amigos. Nunca tuvo un real interés en alguien que no fueran sus amigos o su familia;consideraba a todos amigos,mientras no se metieran con Fairy Tail...

Su mirada se desvió al objeto en manos de la chica y,sus golpecitos,la llevaron a sus labios...Sí,aquellos delicados y rosados "pétalos de rosa..."-pensó,algo sorprendido por sus pensamientos. Eran brillantes y de un color rosado que parecía tan suave...tan..deseables...Sacudió su cabeza- "¿¡Pero en que piensas,imbécil!?"

-¿Vas a tardar mucho,Luce? -dijo sin pensar,por instinto. Aquellos pensamientos que él consideraba "raros" e "inexplicables" se fundieron en una sola palabra...La chica reaccionó,sorprendida. Sus orbes marrones lo observaron con cierta esperanza..tal vez algo de ternura..y una pizca de anelo. Subió su mirada,para encontrarse con los ojos chocolate de la contraria. Un leve sonrojo,casi imperceptible,se plasmó en las mejillas del muchacho. -¿Qué...pasa?

-¿Co..cómo me has llamado? -la chica dejó el cuaderno y el subrayador a un lado,encima de un cojín. Se fue levantando.

-¿Eh? -se sorprendió por las acciones y la sorpresa de la chica ¿A caso había dicho algo malo? Un tanto inquieto,procuró buscar la palabra..- Luce...-cierto hormigueo le recorrió el cuerpo cuando pronunció aquel nombre "¿Por qué?"-se preguntó- "¿Por qué...este sentimiento..?"-cuando se quiso dar cuenta,estaba a unos centímetros de Lucy. Su rostro mostró sorpresa,sus ojos se desviaron a los labios ajenos "¡Maldición" ¿¡Cómo algo puede ser tan..deseable!?"-tragó saliva;no estaba seguro de si podría controlar sus impulsos de rozar aquellos labios...de hacerlos suyos...Una vocecita acudió a su cabeza "Hazlo.." -sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando la muchacha comenzó a zarandearlo muy suavemente,un tanto desesperada-

-¿Te acuerdas? -cierto nerviosismo acudió al chico ¿De qué debía acordarse? Tenía miedo a decepcionarla-

-¿De..de qué me tengo..que..-la miró,no sabía si decirlo,prefería no decirlo...pero aquellas palabras salieron de su boca- ..acordar..? -un suspiro de la joven lo hizo tranquilizarse ligeramente ¿Por qué estaba tan tenso cuando se trataba de ella? Seguía sin entenderlo del todo..pero algo había sacado en claro..Aquella chica,Lucy Heartfilia,lo atraía...y mucho. Lucy se alejó,cierto sentimiento se infiltró dentro del corazón del chico- Luce...-murmuró muy bajo,aquel nombre...le resultaba tan..familiar,tan cercano..pero a la vez tan...No sabía describirlo;solo sentía calidez-

-No..no pasa nada -dijo,para volver a la tarea-

Tras varias horas de estudio,Natsu porfin había conseguido razonar la historia ¡Todo parecía más fácil si lo explicaba Lucy! Ambos suspiraron,desplomándose en sendos sofás;habían sido demasiadas horas estudiando una materia tan densa como lo era Historia. Ni Lucy ni Natsu estaban acostumbrados a estudiar tanto tiempo ¿Cuánto había pasado? ¿4 horas? ¿Más? Era difícil saberlo con la mente en un estado de sobrecarga. El peli-rrosa se quejó:

-Joder...Ya puedo aprobar -rió,dando a la atmósfera aplastante un nuevo color agradable. La rubia rió con él-

-Si las matemáticas fueran tan fáciles...-suspiró,para sonreír ampliamente;aquella tarde se la había pasado realmente bien,aunque fuera estudiando,de vez en cuando saltaba algún tema de conversación de por medio. Ya no eran los estudios,o aprender;con eso ya estaba acostumbrada a lidiar,pues su padre la había trabajar arduo en sus tareas y estudiar hasta la noche...desde su 15º cumpleaños,había adquirido más libertad,con lo que había rebajado la intensidad del trabajo,pero no la eficacia o el nivel.

-Yo te puedo ayudar con eso. -Lucy lo miró sorprendida ¿En serio a Natsu se le daban bien las matemáticas? Indagó en sus recuerdos...Sí..recordaba alguna que otra vez que la había ayudado en su niñez ¿Seguiría siendo igual de bueno? Claro que,había que tener en cuenta,que multiplicar 12 x 4,no era lo mismo que las ecuaciones y problemas incomprensibles que les planteaban ahora...

-¿Seguro? Soy..muy cateta en las matemáticas -rió,el mago de fuego la imitó-

-Que no se me de bien la Historia,no significa que no sea bueno en otras cosas -sonrió ampliamente;la chica se sonrojó levemente..realmente amaba que él sonriera...Una expresión cálida y sincera se posó en el rostro femenino de la chica. Natsu la observó con curiosidad,su sonrisa se había convertido en admiración..aquella expresión..."¿Dónde la he visto...?"

-Seguro que eres casi tan bueno como con el fuego -una amplia sonrisa,acompañada de un leve sonrojo se quedaron en el rostro de la muchacha-

-No es gran cosa -levantó una mano y la movió;una llama bailó divertida. La chica se sorprendió;aquello era diferente a lo que solía hacer...aquello le habría costado mucho hacerlo en su niñez ¿Tanto había mejorado? Natsu la miró con curiosidad- ¿Y tú?

-¿Eh?-dijo una perdida maga estelar. Un divertido peli-rosa la observó con una sonrisa-

-Tú magia ¿Cómo es?

-¿Mi..magia?

-Sí,tu magia,tonta -rió levemente-

-Pues...-lo miró,luego a sus llaves- Uso magia..estelar.

-¿Magia estelar? -preguntó curioso ¿Por qué le sonaba que ella tenía esa magia?-

Tras un suspiro de la chica,sacó una llave y se concentró. Un brillo la rodeó,el cual sorprendió y fascinó al joven. En serio ¿De dónde le sonaba aquel tipo de magia? Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal ¿Qué era aquel sentimiento? No era desagradable...¿Añoranza? ¿Cómo era eso posible?

-¡Aries!-una nube rosa y esponjosa dejó salir a una hermosa chica de cabellos rosados y un traje de lana;en cuya cabeza poseía unos cuernos de carnero-

-¡¿Qué narices?! -el chico se sobresaltó,entre asombrado y un tanto asustado ¿Había salido una persona de una llave? Llave...¿Por qué sería que..

-L-lo siento-se disculpó lla invocada;interrumpiendo las reflexiones interiores del muchacho.

-No te disculpes,Aries. -le dijo dulcemente la rubia;miró al peli-rosa- Esta es Aries,un espíritu estelar. Me ayudan a luchar.-sonrió cálidamente-

-Oh...eh...-antes de que pudiera decir nada..-

-¡Puerta cerrada!-Tras una breve despedida,Aries desapareció de la sala;como cada vez que se cerraba la puesta a los espíritus. El asombro no cabía en el joven.

-Fue...

-No te rías..por favor..

-¡Fue increíble,Luce!-había saltado del sofá,agarrando delicadamente los brazos de la rubia- ¡Eres rara,pero eso fue increíble! -dijo aún más cerca de su rostro,sonriendo ampliamente. El sonrojo no cabía en el rostro de la chica. -¡De verdad! ¡Eso fue..-cuando abrió los ojos,se encontró a tan solo unos centímetros del rostro de Lucy. Se puso nervioso..¿Por qué aquel sentimiento tan desbordante? Desvió su mirada a aquellos labios que tanto deseaba tener...comprobar su suavidad...su sabor...Subió su mirada y la fijó en los grandes y brillantes orbes chocolates de ella ¿Podía haber algo más brillante? "Tan..cristalinos..." -pensó. De algún modo,eran profundos pero igual de claros y brillantes que las joyas...En un impulso,se fue acercando a su rostro...No pensaba,solo actuaba...Sus sentimientos lo controlaban,lo impulsaban...¿Cómo era posible si solo lo atraía? ¿Cómo..? No se daba cuenta de que su atracción sobrepasaba esa palabra,que sus sentimientos eran los que lo controlaban,que su instinto lo hacía actuar...

Lucy estaba roja,pensando. ¿Y si no le agradaba su...Espera ¿Decía que era increíble? ¿Cómo era posible que él dijera eso y...La mirada esmeralda de Natsu cayó sus pensamientos;su cercanía solo hizo que su corazón se acelerara cada vez más ¿Estaba soñando? Deseó que la pellizca..No,si aquello era un sueño ¿Por qué no disfrutarlo? Sus sentimientos se comenzaban a desbordar...Quería contarle todo...todo...quería sentir sus labios sobre los suyos,quería tenerlo aunque fuera solo un momento...aunque aquello solo fuera un impulso momentáneo del contrario...Lo amaba tanto..que no le importaba ¿Qué estaría pensando Natsu en esos momentos? Su mirada solo expresaba amor..¿Realmente estaba bien...mirarlo así? ¿Estaba bien dejarse llevar? ¿Estaba bien...sentir sus labios? ¿Estaba bien..."Cállate y déjalo acercarse"-le dijo una vocecita. Ambas miradas eran intensas,ambas se fueron cerrando,Natsu aún observaba el hermoso rostro de la rubia,a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia. Notaba su respiración,su calor...

-Luce...-murmuró-

* * *

><p><strong>Hi hi ^-^<strong>

**Aquí XhocoLove**

**Espero que os haya gustado el Cap. n.n **

**Hoy me encontraba con mucha inspiración,y me dispuse a escribir (^0^)7**

**Lo dejaré con emoción.**

**Comentad si gustais. Estoy abierta a todo tipo de opiniones.**

**Nos leemos~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Cap.8 - Tus labios**

El susurro del viento y sus corazones acelerados era lo único que rompía con aquel silencio,tenso,pero a la vez tímido ¿Era posible que aquellos sentimientos se contradijeran de tal manera? Solo los separaban unos pocos milímetros. Sus labios,casi juntos;sus corazones,latiendo desenfrenadamente. Natsu estaba levemente sonrojado,su corazón latía fuertemente,sin razón ¿Por qué solo aquella chica le hacía sentir aquello? ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso estando ella presente? ¿Por qué quería con tanta ansia sus labios..su corazón? Espera ¿Estaba a caso deseando obtener sus sentimientos..Qué pensamiento más raro en él. No le importaba ya,en unos instantes sus labios se juntarían con los ajenos,tenía tantos sentimientos arremolinados en su interior ¿Era posible estar tan confuso? Nunca había sentido aquello. Era tan fácil hablar con ella,estar a su lado...cogerle cariño..¿Le había cogido cariño? ¿Cómo podía ser? Hacía tan solo unas semanas que aquella rubia había entrado en su vida ¿Era eso posible? ¿Cogerle cariño..desear tanto a una persona en tan poco tiempo? Un borroso,indefinido y vago recuerdo acudió a su cabeza "Natsu."-escuchó una voz lejana que lo llamaba en su memoria ¿Quién era?-"Natsu..." -de algún modo,aquel tono lo imaginó procedente de la rubia que estaba a punto de besar. Volvió a la realidad. Miró por unos segundos el rostro sonrojado y nervioso de Lucy. "Tan hermosa..."-pensó. Llevó su mano derecha a la mejilla ajena,metiendo un pequeño mechón de pelo tras la oreja de la chica por mero instinto.-"Luce.." Sus labios casi se tocaban. Ninguno notó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse;estaban en otro mundo,lejano,inexistente.

-¡Natsu! ¡Ya llegué,hijo!-se escuchó gritar a el recién llegado,Igneel Dragneel,el padre de Natsu.

El muchacho suspiró,la chica abrió los ojos,confundida ¿Había hecho el ridículo? Solo esperaba que no fuera así;había estado tan segura de que la iba a besar..¿Habría imaginado el tacto de Natsu en su mejilla? El peli-rosa estaba mirando al suelo,no la miraba a los ojos...Seguro que había hecho algo mal...Ese era su mayor temor.

-Tch,maldito viejo inoportuno..-murmuró,para luego levantarse y acudir al encuentro con su padre;dejando a la rubia sola y confusa-

"Mierda..mierda..¡Mierda! ¿¡Qué narices pretendía que pasara!?"-pensaba una decepcionada Lucy,la cual se levantó y recogió todo;ya había cumplido con su propósito. El peli-rosa llegó justo cuando tenía ya todo recogido. Ella lo vio,sus miradas,chocolate y esmeralda,se cruzaron;ella se sonrojó ¡Qué estúpida había sido!-

-¿Ya te vas,Luce...?-preguntó en un tono un tanto triste. No quería que se fuera -"¡AAAh,maldito viejo!"-Aquello le había hecho reflexionar ¿Sentía o no algo por su amiga? Él había deseado sus labios...en un principio,aquello de estudiar había sido cierto..pero en el momento en que la rubia apareció,se había vuelto otra cosa...quería,y deseaba,que fuera otra cosa ¿No es curioso lo confusos que son los sentimientos de uno mismo? Cuando menos te lo esperas,pueden dar un giro de 360 grados.

-Natsu...-murmuró. Se negó mentalmente,había hecho una idiotez;no quería hacer más el ridículo- Sí,ya es tarde. -miró el reloj de una de las paredes -"21:45"-Perfecto,era una excusa realmente bien hecha. No era que quisiera separarse de él,lo quería demasiado como para hacerlo...pero antes de cometer cualquier otra idiotez,prefería irse.- Aún tengo que acabar los deberes para mañana...-No era del todo una mentira,los repasaría para ver si estaba algo mal...

-Claro..-una mirada triste por parte del mago de fuego se sustituyó por una sonrisa,su tan hermosa y característica sonrisa...como le gustaba..-Te acompaño.

El camino,silencioso entre ambos,se hizo más largo de lo que la chica creía que era..eso la hizo preocuparse,realmente pensó que había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

"Mierda...¡Seré imbécil! ¿¡Cómo se me ocurre intentar besarla!? Seguro que ni siquiera se siente igual que y..Espera.."-sí,lo había captado. Aquella rubia..su rubia..Su Luce...-"¡Idiota! ¡No te enamores tan fácilmente!"-sí,nuestro idiota Natsu Dragneel se había enamorado de nuestra pequeña y dulce Lucy Heartfilia-

-Luce yo..-comenzó a decir,mientras se rascaba la nuca-

-No tienes..que decir nada -la rubia se giró,entre triste y levemente temblorosa-"no llores...no llores..."- ¿Podía aquella experiencia doler de aquel modo? ¿De verdad era real o se lo había imaginado? No...lo que más le dolía era poder haber estado tan cerca de cumplir un sueño que siempre le había parecido tan...lejano...¿Por qué siempre había sido así? Recordaba que desde su infancia había sentido lo mismo por su amigo..pero nunca había sabido de qué sentimiento se trataba...Si aquel era el sentimiento...Era demasiado confuso para entenderlo aún.-Estoy..cansada,y hace frío. -rió levemente,intentado bajar la tensión de la atmósfera- Mejor me voy..ya.-echó a correr,sabía que no aguantaría demasiado sus lágrimas. ¿¡Por qué narices el amor era tan doloroso!?

-¿Luce...?-dijo un asombrado Natsu,el cual,sin pensarlo dos veces,echó a correr tras ella.

La carrera duró tanto como recorrido hasta su apartamento había. No mucho,sinceramente. Antes de que pudiera decirle nada,la rubia ya había cerrado la puerta. Se dio un sutil golpe que Lucy no escuchó. Estuvo por aporrear la puerta,debía explicarle como se sentía...No quería que pensara que solo iba por otras intenciones. Tenía el puño en alto,listo para llamar. Apoyó su frente contra la madera de la puerta. Suspiró ¿¡Por qué narices cuando se daba cuenta de las cosas nunca salían como él quería!? Sin fuerza,apoyó el puño en la puerta.

-Maldición -susurró.-"Natsu.."-Otra vez aquella voz..un rostro borroso...una cabellera rubia..¿Quién era?- "Natsu...nos volveremos a encontrar...prometido..."-las vagas y casi insonoras palabras resonaron dentro de su cabeza- Luce...-no le importaba si aquella voz pertenecía a algún recuerdo,el pasado ya no le importaba,solo había sido una etapa más de su vida..ahora estaba en el presente...Y sabía que estaba enamorado de una joven rubia,cuyos orbes chocolate eran más hermosos que cualquier piedra preciosa...que su personalidad era la más dulce y amable que para él existía...¡Qué confuso era el amor! ¿Era posible enamorarse en tan poco tiempo? Quien sabe,nunca se sabe..¿O eran los sentimientos pasados que todavía perduraban,sin sufrir cambios a través del tiempo? Todavía no lo sabrían.

* * *

><p>El despertador la hizo despertarse de su letargo. Se incorporó en la cama y se frotó los ojos. No entendía porqué,hacía ya días que no dormía todo lo bien que debería. Miró el reloj -"07:15"-Bueno,al menos llegaba puntual a la escuela. Se preparó y salió del apartamento.<p>

-Buenos días,Lu-chan -la saludó una peliazul sonriente-

-Buenos...-correspondió una suspirante rubia-

-¿Aún sigues deprimida? -le preguntó,mientras comenzaban a caminar rumbo al instituto-

-No..

-Lu-chan,te conozco,no estás bien..-insistió una preocupada y atenta maga de escritura- No debes preocuparte por eso,pasó y ya está -era lógico que lo supiera,en poco tiempo se habían hecho buenas amigas;todavía no entendían porqué eran tan cercanas-

-No es eso,Levy-chan...Fui una imbécil..Seguro que ahora me odia..o tal vez piense que lo quiero por otras intenciones...Como la mayoría de sus fans...No lo conocen y aún así...-volvió a suspirar-

-Primero: No eres imbécil -levantó un dedo- Segundo: No eres de esas chicas,y lo conoces desde la infancia-subió otro dedo- Tercero: No te odia. Si ha pasado como me has dicho,puede haber posibilidades enormes de que le gustes -le guiñó un ojo y la rubia rió-

Ya frente a las puerta de aquel centro,se adentraron en la pesadilla de cualquier estudiante: El horario estudiantil. Las primeras horas de la mañana pasaron,sonó la campana del recreo. Levy y Lucy se encontraban paseando por los pasillos tranquilamente,cuando la mirada chocolate de la maga estelar encontró una cabellera rosa...No tardó en cruzarse con una mirada esmeralda. Pasó a su lado.

-Luce..-la llamó. La chica apuró un poco el paso- "No...Esta vez no te me escapas.." -sin previo aviso,el peli-rosa corrió tras ella. Le dio alcance y la agarró de la muñeca. La hizo salir corriendo con él-

-¡N-Natsu! ¡Para!-alzó la voz ¿Qué pretendía? ¿A caso iba echarle en cara su error? No...él no era de esos...Supuso que la rechazaría...era tan obvio lo que sentía por él...-No tiene sentido...-dijo en voz baja-

El mago de fuego la guió hasta el pequeño jardín de la escuela.

-¿Q..qué haces? -lo observó,la miraba de una forma seria y serena-

-Llevas días evitándome...-comenzó,tras un breve silencio- ¿Por qué?

-No..no pretendía..hacerlo..-susurró. Lo suficientemente alto para que el agudo oído del Dragon Slayer lo escuchara-

-¿Entonces por qué? -se había acercado a su rostro,la miraba intensamente,ella había retrocedido hasta que su espalda tocó uno de los muchos árboles del lugar-

-"¿Por qué? También me lo pregunto..."-pensó- ...

-Luce ¿Ya no te agrado?

-¡No! ¡Digo! ¡Qué si que me agradas! -no sabía como explicarlo..aquellas palabras la habían despertado- ¡No me agradas! ¡No,es que..! ¡Yo te quiero! ¡Por eso..! -se tapó la boca con ambas manos- "No..no..nonononononono...Mierda..." -sus ojos brillaban en un extraño sentimiento..¿Se acababa de confesar? -"¡Idiota!"- La sorpresa se dibujó en el rostro del muchacho. Intentó escapar,volver a correr,pero el brazo de Natsu se lo impidió,lo había apoyado en el árbol-

-No huyas,porfavor...No otra vez. -su mirada seria,pero también brillaba en un extraño sentimiento-

-...Y...Yo..Lo sient..-notó un tacto suave y caliente sobre sus labios-

La sorpresa se dibujó en sus rasgos. Sus ojos brillantes y abiertos,sus mejillas calientes por el sonrojo,sus labios...notando sobre ellos la presión de otros labios...unos que la hacían sentir hormigueos en su estómago. Cerró con fuerza sus ojos,no sabía si era un sueño o no..pero por Dios..¡Qué durase! Cuando notó como los labios contrarios se despegaban de los suyos como si de un débil pegamento se soltasen..abrió poco a poco sus ojos,para encontrarse con una mirada esmeralda;profunda y sincera que la hizo perder el aliento ¿Aquel de verdad era Natsu? ¿O tal vez era una imagen mejorada de él a causa de sus alucinatorios sueños? ¿¡Qué narices estaba pasando!? -"¡Qué alguien me diga donde estoy! ¿¡Estoy muerta!? ¿¡Dormida!? ¡Ay dioos! ¿¡Qué acaba de pasar!?"-pensaba una nerviosa y sonrojada Lucy. Natsu observó sus labios,pasó un dedo por ellos;esto solo hizo sonrojar todavía más a la rubia- "¿Q...q...q...qu..que...?"

-Esto te lo olvidaste el otro día..-se volvió a acercar a su rostro- Y esto..-volvió a besarla,ella solo se podía dejar llevar;él agarró con delicadeza su rostro con ambas manos,su instinto era el que lo hacía besarla así...A Lucy le temblaron las piernas ¿Aquello era real o solo una ilusión? Notaba como sus labios se despegaban y volvían a pegar,como se movían...Su calor,sus sentimientos...lo notaba...lo sentía... Se separó;abrió los ojos- Esto es porque...Te quiero.

-¿Q..qué?-no lo entendía ¿Era real? -"¡Qué alguien me pellizque ahora mismo!"-

-No me preguntes el porqué...no lo sé. Solo lo siento. Te apareces en mis sueños,pienso mucho en ti..Desde que te vi me llamaste la atención,no sé el porqué..Tu voz resuena en mi memoria...Te deseo,me atraes,me gustas y te quiero. -uno de los fuertes de Natsu,era que su sinceridad era mucha.-

-Pero..¿Estás bien conmigo? -lo observó- Primero..¿Esto es real?

-No estaría mejor con nadie más. -acarició su mejilla- En cuanto a si es real...esto lo demuestra..-posó otro beso en sus labios-

La campana indicaba el fin del recreo,pero a ellos no les importó. Podrían poner cualquier excusa,aquel era su momento..

* * *

><p><strong>Hi hi ^^<strong>

**Aquí XhocoLove (^0^)7**

**Espero que os haya gustado el cap. **

**Me sentía muy inspirada para escribir,por eso actualicé antes xDD**

**Nos leemos~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Cap.9 - Solo tú**

La sirena había dejado de sonar desde hacía ya varios minutos,unos minutos que para ellos pasaron fugazmente ¿Por qué cuando estabas con la persona amada se pasaba el tiempo tan rápido? Nunca nadie lo ha entendido todavía..como para que ellos lo entendieran. Natsu separó sus labios de los de Lucy ¿Cómo algo podía saber tan bien y dejarte con tantas ganas de más? El pelirrosa no podía separarse más que unos milímetros de ella,no quería estar más lejos de ella nunca más.

-..¿Ahora crees que esto es real?-dijo,susurrando sobre sus labios. ¿Real? No;aquello era mil veces mejor que la realidad-

-..S-si.-no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa,notar como su corazón latía a mil por hora;¿Cómo era posible que lo quisiera cada vez más?-

-Entonces puedo..-el chico se volvió a acercar a sus labios-

-¡NAAATSSUUU!-una voz aterradora los hizo sobresaltarse,ambos tragaron saliva con dureza-

-Oh..mierda..-Natsu giró la cabeza,acorralando a Lucy contra el árbol para esconderla del demonio que se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia ellos-

Antes de que pudieran hacer algún movimientos,la mujer de cabellos carmesí ya estaba en el lugar,sujetando una gran espada en su mano ¿¡Qué clase de ser humano podría con semejante arma!? Sí,correcto,solo un demonio podría..o lo que era lo mismo,una Erza furiosa.

-¡Naaatsuu! -dijo la pelirroja en un tono tan aterrador que dejó pálido al mago de fuego.

-E-Erza...-cuando notó que la rubia iba a decir algo,le tapó la boca en un intento desesperado de esconderla-

-Te estás saltando las clases otra vez...-su rostro no ayudaba en lo más mínimo a frenar el sudor frío que corría por la espalda de Natsu-

Erza apuntó su afilada arma hacia el chico. Lucy ya no aguantaba más,necesitaba aire o se iba a ahogar...Agarró la mano de Natsu y la apartó;respiró profundamente,cogiendo aire. "Mierda.."-pensó un desesperado pelirrosa-

-¿Qué fue eso?-dijo una curiosa y cabreada Titania ¿A caso..le ocultaba algo? Oh,eso sí que la enfurecía.- Natsuuu-de nuevo aquel tono sobrenatural en su voz-

-¡Nos vamos,Luce! -sin dar tiempo a que la pelirroja reaccionara,agarró y cargó a la rubia sobre su hombro-

-¿Na-Natsu?-tartamudeo una asombrada maga estelar-

-¿¡La nueva!? -un aura oscura salía de ella- Natsuuu...¿Estás secuestrando estudiantes..otra vez? -¿Otra vez? ¿A caso había secuestrado a alguien? Aaah,se debía referir a cuando tanto él como sus amigos se saltaban las clases..Claro,siempre lo culpaban a él..¿Por qué? Simplemente por que sí.

-¡Nos vemos! -el Dragon Slayer salió corriendo de aquel lugar,llevando consigo la carga que le proporcionaba la rubia.

-¡NATSUUU!-antes de que Titania pudiera darles caza,aquellos dos ya se habían fugado del lugar.

...

El chico siguió cargando con su princesa hasta un lugar que ella no conocía y estaba realmente lejos del instituto ¿¡Qué acababan de hacer!? ¡Se habían fugado de la escuela! Los nervios atacaron el interior de la muchacha. "¡Ay Dios mío! ¿¡Nos acabamos de fugar!? Fugar..."-la mente imaginativa de Lucy comenzó a crear una película extraordinaria.

-Luce -la sacó de sus fantasías-

-¿Are? -se dio cuenta de que Natsu la estaba cargando- ¿Dónde estamos?

-En mi lugar secreto. -una amplia sonrisa se formó en su rostro,mostrando un poco sus colmillos-

El pelirrosa la bajó con cuidado. Lucy miró con asombro aquel lugar;vegetación,era lo que predominaba ¿Le seguía gustando la naturaleza? Aún recordaba sus incursiones al bosque cerca de su mansión. Aaah,que recuerdos. Natsu se disponía a coger la mano de Lucy para enseñarle el lugar cuando una fuerte explosión hizo eco. Sin previo aviso,el mago de fuego abrazó a la rubia,en un arrebato protector. La chica solo pudo gritar,sorprendida.

-¿¡Qué narices..!? -miró hacia atrás,para luego mirarla fijamente y agarrarla de los hombros- Quédate aquí,Luce. -echó a correr en dirección a la zona del impacto-

-¿Quedarme quieta..? -la chica estaba impactada,para luego reaccionar y salir corriendo tras él,agarrando su látigo- No me pienso quedar quieta.

Natsu llevaba mucha ventaja ¿Cuándo había conseguido ser tan rápido? Su corazón latía muy rápido,tenía miedo de que pudiera pasarle algo a él..¿Qué haría sin él? Sacudió su cabeza,concentrándose en que posiblemente debería pelear. Paró su carrera cuando vio al pelirrosa parado ¿Había pasado algo? Pudo distinguir como la tierra se hundía frente a él "¿Un cráter?"-pensó sorprendida.

-¿Luce? -se giró;sin duda,su olfato era extraordinario- ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que..

-¿Lucy-chan..?-lo interrumpió una voz masculina proveniente del enorme agujero-

-¿Q..que..? -una impresionada rubia veía como una silueta juvenil salía del cráter;poseía un pelo alborotado y de un color celeste grisáceo...de alguna forma le resultaba familiar.

-¡Lucy-chan! -el muchacho peliceleste corrió hacia ella,para estrecharla en un inesperado abrazo que asombró a ambos.

Natsu se llevó una mano a la cabeza,un dolor agudo se había apoderado de él. "¿Qué...demonios..?"-pensó,para recibir algunos flashes en su cabeza. -"Natsuu..Natsu mitee...Natsu ¿Natsu? ¡Natsu!" -una pequeña voz femenina se apoderaba de su memoria,hacía demasiado ruido...le dolía..pero no podía recordar el rostro de la chica...no podía recordar más que su voz...Aquel recién llegado estaba aprisionando a Lucy,la cual había visto como el pelirrosa caía de rodillas,agarrando su cabeza con ambas manos.

-¡Natsu!-se zafó,no sin esfuerzo,del agarre del recién llegado. Corrió hacia él,mientras se agachaba junto a él- Natsu ¿Estás bien?

-¿Por qué siempre él,Lucy-chan..?-dijo con cierta tristeza el muchacho-

-¿Quién..narices..eres..?-dijo con gran esfuerzo el pelirrosa-

-Vaya..parece que sigues en el mismo estado en el que te dejé. -sonrió de una forma un tanto siniestra,pero calmada-

-¿¡Qué le hiciste!? -rugió una furiosa rubia-

-Ara ara..¿Tú tampoco me recuerdas,Lucy-chan?-dijo con un tono de fingida tristeza- Quizás esto te haga recordar...-se acercó a ambos,haciendo que Lucy se pusiera frente a Natsu,de manera protectora.

-Acércate más y..-agarró el mango de su látigo-

-¿Y qué..Lucy-chan? -seguía acercándose;se agachó junto a ella y se acercó a su rostro. -No me pararás si quieres que no le duela...-Lucy miró al pelirrosa sufriendo..no quería verlo así,no podía..No hizo nada...ambos rostros estaban muy cerca,cuando un brazo la empujó hacia atrás. Un puño acertó en la cara del peliceleste.

-¿Quien diablos..te crees..para intentar tocarla..?-Natsu se comenzó a poner en pie,encendiendo sus puños en fuego- ¡Ella es mía!

-¿Quien..?-el chico se llevó la mano a su marca en la cara- Soy Yveï...y estoy reclamando lo que es mío -lo miró con fiereza- Y creeme,ella es mía.

-¿¡Eres idiota!? -gruñó un furioso Dragon Slayer-

-¿Idiota? No llego a tu nivel. -lo miró con indiferencia- A parte,ella me escogerá;lo quiera o no. Me necesita. -se encogió de hombros-

-...Y..veï...-murmuraba una shockeada rubia ¿De qué le sonaba aquel nombre..?- "¡Natsu,Nooo!"-sus recuerdos volvieron..poco a poco fueron apareciendo en secuencias en su cabeza- "¡Natsu,aléjate;no puedes con él! ¡Yveeeï,para,serás mi espíritu,pero no le hagas daño! ¡Natsuu!" -un grito ahogado salió de su boca-

-Parece que recuerdas...-ignoró a Natsu,pero no se movió del sitio- Ya son 10 años que no me invocas..Lu-cy-sa-ma. -una malévola sonrisa se dibujó en su fino rostro-

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Cómo había sucedido aquello..? Solo era capaz de recordar cada vez más cosas...Como había encontrado por primera vez las llaves de su madre..como había jugueteado con ellas,quebrantando una de las normas de la magia estelar al no ser la dueña de las llaves..como había invocado a un espíritu encerrado en el mundo de los espíritus por ser maligno y poderoso..Cómo aquel ser...había matado a su madre..Su querida madre...¡Sus recuerdos! Ahora podía confirmarlo..Sus recuerdos estaban alterados..y solo una persona que conocía podía haberlo hecho..Yveï...Recordó como la había obligado a firmar un contrato con él...Aquel ser..La furia recorrió el cuerpo de la rubia..

-¡Pedazo de...-el pelirrosa iba a acertarle un golpe cuando la voz de Lucy lo detuvo-

-Natsu -su voz era tan cortante que paró a unos milímetros del rostro de Yveï- Él es mío. -cogió dos llaves- ¡Leo! ¡Geminis! -amos espíritus aparecieron-

-¿Oh? Parece que la plaga desaparecida está aquí. -comentó Leo-

-Leo..-el peliceleste apretó los puños-

-Lucy,hagámoslo -dijo géminis,convirtiéndose en ella-

-¡Si! -dijo una decidida maga estelar;Natsu estaba sorprendido ante la confianza de la rubia-

Leo e Yveï se enzarzaron en una pelea,mientras Natsu observaba como géminis y Lucy se agarraban de las manos y formulaban unas palabras en voz baja. Lucy recordabacomo gracias al sacrificio de Natsu al perder sus memorias sobre ella habían conseguido encerrar a Yveï en el mundo de los espíritus,ella había pagado también..encerrando sus memorias sobre Natsu...Sin duda,el mayor sacrificio que había hecho y sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que eran tan solo unos críos. El pelirrosa no hizo nada,entendía que era un enemigo que ella debía vencer. La energía se iba acumulando. Leo e Yveï seguían peleando,recibiendo y esquivando golpes. Lucy abrió sus ojos,los cuales poseían un brillo y unos grabados extraños.

-¡Urano Metria! -El cielo se volvió de otro color.

Leo y su contrincante se pararon,Leo solo sonrió ampliamente y se separó de Yveï;Natsu observaba asombrado la espectacular magia de la chica ¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan poderosa? Recuerdos..A la memoria del mago de fuego llegaron los recuerdos que tan difícil le resultaba enfocar. Ella..Lucy..su Luce..¡Era ella desde el principio! Cuando se quiso dar cuenta,Yveï ya estaba en el suelo,derrotado,mientras poco a poco desaparecía de ese mundo...

-Puertas...cerradas...-tanto Leo como Géminis desaparecieron,aquello ya tan solo se quedaría en una victoria para ella...No lloró al recordar como aquel ser mataba a su madre...tampoco al recordar todo como era en verdad...Su madre no lo habría querido;se había vuelto fuerte.

-Luce..-se acercó a ella,sin prisa-

-Natsu...¿Recuerdas algo..?-preguntó un tanto asustada ¿Y si la desaparición de Yveï no le había devuelto sus recuerdos..? Unos brazos la abrazaron desde atrás,rodeando su cintura.

-..Si..-se acercó a su oreja- Pero aunque no te hubiera recordado...me habría enamorado una y otra vez de ti,porque lo que siento por ti supera el tiempo...destrozaré a cualquiera que quiera robarte de mí,a cualquiera que intente hacerte daño..Aunque perdamos nuestros recuerdos,siempre podremos crear recuerdos nuevos;aunque no siempre podamos estar juntos,nuestros corazones son uno. Yo te voy a querer a través del tiempo,siempre me conseguirás enamorar,no importa donde estés..mi corazón solo latirá por ti..Solo tú eres el motivo de mi existencia..Solo tú me das razones para soñar...Solo tú eres capaz de hacerme sentir como nadie ha sido capaz..Solo tú..únicamente tú,eres por quien daría mi vida si fuese necesario..-posó un dulce beso en su mejilla-

-Natsu..-no aguantó más,sus sentimientos estaban desbordados. Se giró,fundiéndose en un beso con él. Solo él...Solo sería él. Natsu correspondió al beso,la quería tanto..¿Era posible querer tanto a alguien? Nunca lo sabría,solo querría a Lucy..a su Luce..hasta el fin de los tiempos. "Solo tú,Natsu..Solo tú"-pensó con felicidad la rubia. No solo se acordaba de ella,estaban juntos,y eso era lo que más le importaba..

* * *

><p><strong>Hi hi <strong>

**Aquí XhocoLove,anunciando el fin de mi primer fic -/-**

**Sé que solo abarca 9 cap. pero espero que estos 9 episodios os hallan gustado. ^-^**

**Para ser mi primer fic creo que la extensión está bien jajaja para la próxima historia intentaré que sea más emocionante y extensa(?)**

**Gracias a todas las personas que me dejan sus reviews,me hace muy feliz que os fuera gustando la historia y que os entretuviera.**

**¿Algún último review para esta historia?**

**Nos leemos en la próxima aventura ~**


End file.
